Blonde Ambition
by Odeath
Summary: Just when Dante thought that Trish would stay for good, a phone call led them to Trish's old life and to top it off, Vergil shows up. Conflicts arises as she finds out she's betrothed to a son of...a Dante x Trish pairing, several Trish and Vergil fluff
1. Only When I Sleep

_"it scares me.. the fact that my dreams would always end up being nightmares and how i have no control of it.. i always see the same picture in the end.. him.. dying.. for me.. why do i have to be saved? i am not worth it.. I'm just a puppet..if i was meant to die then so be it.. why does he have to interfere"_

The night was moonless, the wind was harsh and the rain was cruel. She stood still outside the building and her only source of light were the ones coming from the windows. And from where she stood, she could hear the billiard balls crash on to each other like a clap of thunder.. A sigh of relief, it was only now that she started to feel the numbing cold. She embraced herself, like she would fall apart any time now if she doesn't get hold of herself. Voices battled inside her head.

_Just get in…_

_No, leave before he sees you.._

_It's time you turn yourself in… you've been away long enough_

_More reason for you to leave._

And for a while she lost herself in confusion, a sudden stir up of emotions, "so this is how it feels" she thought "to be a runaway.." though she didn't ran away, it sure feels like it. Then... snap back to reality, the thunderous sound of the pool stopped and all there was… was the sound of the rain, the wind... a couple of seconds, lightning and thunder. "Shit" she thought as she was about to turn- too late, "you could just knock you know" he said and she knows that voice too well, she turned to him, his voice was warm and teasing. Of all the people he is someone whom she just refused to witness her in this state. "How embarrassing" she thought. And he continued to study her, "why is she holding on to herself like that.." he thought, "its not just coz its cold.. ".

But amazing how the cold, the numbness, the loneliness mattered little to her now. How that feeling of security and acceptance overwhelmed her in a mere second, by a mere presence. How his presence made her feel safe and warm… even under the rain.

"I just came to check" she said

"Yeah right"

"I have work to do"

"I don't think so"

"I have to go"

"You don't have to"

"I just can't be with you!" she fired.

There was silence; she looked at him, his torso bare, and his hair in perfect disarray, a taco sick on one hand while he had his elbows leaning on the other side of the door. "Says who?" he replied.

Lightning struck somewhere near and the powers died, he opened the door as wide as it could get.

She entered, hesitant but she doesn't seem to have any other options, "I suppose you still know where to find your room, if not. You know where mine is" he teased, she didn't reply but she walked silently to her room, wetting the floor, her arms around herself.

This bothered the crap out of him, as soon as she was out of sight, his playfulness dispersed, and his face went rigid for he has never seen her like this, there is something wrong… he has never even thought that Trish is capable of showing such frailty, strong and independent as she is. He remembered how she looked outside, fragile and helpless. If there was a moment when she was like this, and he was out of reach and she has no one, pretending she can do so well on her own then gods help him.. He would refuse to let her go, by all means.. Ever. He always thought parting was not such a good idea, he regret agreeing to it but what can he do? she wants it..

She could see fairly well in the dark, she's stronger now, she didn't need to be saved anymore.. or so she thought. But the moment she entered the room, nostalgia seem to hit her right in the face. Her room was exactly how she left it, beds made, spotless clean. She was well aware that she was gone for quite some time and if ever this room was overlooked then it would have been covered in dust.. But her room was never overlooked.. She pulled the sheets and buried her face on it. It was fresh from the laundry. She opened her closet for a towel and some clothes, her clothes were clean and neat.. her room has just been waiting for her to come back. Or he was..

She hung her wet clothes to dry as she wore an over sized gray sweater which revealed much of her shoulders, the sweater reached up to her thighs no need for shorts.. her pale skin was soft and cold as she let out a deep breath. Why did Dante bother cleaning her room, having her clothes cleaned up, maybe he let Lady do it.. or worst Patty.. "Yeah Patty.., poor girl" she sighed. "Does he still want me here?" she thought.. "Does he.." she found a teardrop escape from her lids, she quickly wiped it off. Right now, she's peak with her emotions and she knew a good sleep can wear off her distress

She went out of her room and found him leaning on the table, lost in thought. His arms crossed against his chest, there were candles now as she walked towards him. He looked at her dazed, her perfect legs seemed to glisten as she seem to stride towards him, her long blonde hair.. And her deceivingly angelic face, devious perfection…she was specifically _his_ type.. But she is more than that to him now.. She was no longer _just_ his type.

She stood up in front of him and forced out a weak smile, he looked at her not knowing what to say or do. His lips pulled out in an uneven smile. She looked away embarrassed, she always knew she could handle him, how she can see right through him.. But she never thought he could see right through her just the same. "Well say something" she managed, meeting his gaze. There was a long pause and the silence was awkward.

Then he held her wrist and gently pulled her close to him, Trish was caught off guard, it was rare to see Dante showing affection but now.. She could feel her body getting weaker, like she would collapse in his arms like this, how she had wished time would stay still. She remembered that same embrace they shared years ago, the longing, the relief.. it was all coming back to her like she was never gone.

He buried his face on her neck, the softness and that scent.. That scent he longed for… he planted a gentle kiss, his warmth, the feeling was overflowing her.. Every time they touch it was like they were made for each other.. Each other only, like they were some jigsaw pieces that completes the whole puzzle. How his body and her body mold it selves into one.

She savored the moment, his strong arms around her, she leaned her head on his broad chest and somehow something told him to stop.. But he just can't, not now.. But mind over matter.. He gently pulled away and steadied her by her shoulders. "Are you ok now?" he asked, "Yeah.. Thanks" Trish muttered, "Anytime" he replied smiling now.. Forcing himself not to blurt out something stupid.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he gestured for the door with his face. Trish looked down followed by a deep sigh, "I had a bad dream" she answered, Dante coughed and forced himself not to laugh, Trish scowled, her lips in a pout, "so let me get this straight" Dante said, "You came all the way here, raining and all because you had a bad dream?"

Trish left him hanging as she sat on the sofa, it stopped raining now. Dante followed her eager to know more about what bothered his partner, or ex partner to be exact. "So what's with the dream? Boogeyman?" he asked as he slouched beside Trish, his feet crossed on top of the center table. "Crazy stuffs" she answered, "but I'm just glad you're ok". "Hmm?" Dante looked at her, "how can I not be ok?". He snickered. "I just have this feeling you know.. Be careful" she reminded him, her eyes intense and serious. "You've been alone long enough" he answered. "I guess so.." Trish replied, "I haven't had any sleep lately" Dante could almost smile as the thought of Trish finally sleeping over daunted him, and maybe she'll stay.

"You better get some sleep then, you have circles around you eyes" Dante said as he stood up. Trish tugged his pants as Dante fell right back on the sofa, "wha.." "Stay" Trish pleaded; "please??" her eyes were all sincere as Dante stared at her. "At least until I fall asleep.." Trish finished. "You're still acting like a kid, and I thought you're the mom" he said, she pursed her lips to the side.

"ok.. ok fine" he answered heavily as he sat on the neighboring chair , his elbows resting on his knees as he dropped his head down with a sigh, after a several seconds he found Trish lying on the sofa, using her cushion as a pillow. Her body delicately turned, her shoulder, her neck bare and her legs revealed, the candle light.. Her skin.. Glowing, she was all but teasingly inviting. "geez.. This is torture" Dante bit his lip as he complained to himself. He shook his head from his private thoughts and stood up. After some minutes, he came back with a plain white blanket and spread it on Trish's unconscious body. Then he gazed at her momentarily.. Slowly he leaned over her, sleeping peacefully, he slowly brushed her long blonde hair over back, gently touching her cheeks and shoulders... it was only now he realized how beautiful she really look, and from that angle… how much he wanted her.

Again he dropped his head down with a sigh, "torture" he repeated almost a whisper as he went back to his couch and tried to keep himself busy.. but he still can't help but smile

Author's note

Ok, I suck I know.. im human, I wish I wasn't and sorry coz the next chappy will be up soon .

I just love trish and dante together haha, if this fic goes well then hmm its gonna be a long one.. but im not promising anything yet.. Reviews will be appreciated just be nice… even a little .


	2. I'll be your home

She woke curled up in the sofa, the sun piercing through the windows, she wrinkled her nose as she snuggled on to the white blanket, God knows how it got there, then to no avail, she can no longer get back to sleep, she stretched and then she ran her fingers through her long blond hair.She then realized that Dante fell asleep on the couch, he was slouching and snoring.. and he had a travel magazine covering his face. She smiled to herself as she stood up and stretched some more afterwards, she went off to get something to eat.

Well Dante was in fact not asleep, he stayed up all night, watching her, toying with her hair, wondering why she cries when she sleeps. When he saw from his peripheral vision that she was gone, he then dozed off to lie on the sofa, he could use the sleep now.

After several minutes she came back with a tray of pastries and a cup of coffee, she found him lying on his stomach on the sofa, she looked at him, then a thought came to her, she slowly approached the "not really" sleeping Dante and knelt on the floor so that they were face to face. Somehow she had the thought that Dante was just pretending to be asleep, but for a few seconds he still remained stationary, she sighed feeling a little silly. She cant help but look at him though, who would ever think that Dante is a bad ass demon hunter. He looks so serene when he's asleep, his perfect jaw, straight nose, his firm lips, she wanted to kiss him...

But she has good self control, even with his thick lashes and silvery tousled hair. Somehow looking at his lips again.. those lips have kissed dozens of women, maybe even more.. that's what she thinks... and she, who was the closest thing he got to a girlfriend haven't been kissed... She can't help but admire his framework, an angular perfection. " but he's just a boy" she thought, and what a boy he was.. "if only you're like that when you're awake" she whispered to herself as she gently kissed him on his cheeks, near the lips.

Trish went off to her room to change, and Dante... he gently touched the part where Trish kissed him, he wished it would leave a mark, and he thought about how soft Trish's lips were on his skin. His lips pulled up in a smile.

She really needs the fresh air, and suddenly she felt good about.. well everything, like everything just fell right into place. She changed into a forest green, long sleeved shirt and a short denim skirt. She realized that for a long time it's only now when she can flaunt 49 inches of her legs.. again. She wore a white step in and some trinkets she bought then made her way out of the room gleefully. When she was about to reach for the doorknob in the main door, someone grabbed her wrist from behind. She looked back surprised to see him, a muffin in his mouth and a cup of coffee on the other hand. "Where you going?" he asked still biting on to the muffin. "out" she answered coyly. Dante let go of her, his shoulders drop, "I'll be back" she said smiling, "when?" he asked again, his voice stern, "later, after a few hours" she replied forcing herself not to laugh. Her face, her eyes were very persuasive, hypnotic even. Dante have just realized that Trish can pull off a stunt like that.. she is capable of putting on a cute face. Dante bit off his muffin, "Don't forget my strawberry sundae" he reminded her as he looked away. "I won't" Trish said, her eyes bright. She made a gesture that she was about to go, when she stepped out of the shop, she gave him a little wave. Then off she went crossing the street.

From the distance he saw how she was a head turner, everyone looking at her, her statuesque figure, the way her hips sway when she's walking, or how the wind blows through her hair, like she came right out straight from a magazine, Barbie has no chance.. Dante closed the door with a grin as he swallowed the muffin whole.

She bought some clothes from her favorite store, and yes she paid this one on her own. She likes to buy stuffs, only she never get to wear them, you wouldn't wear a nice Banana Republic coat when you're off to work killing demons. She felt a sense of accomplishment though, carrying her paper bags as she thought of any occasion (though there is none) in which she could actually wear them, she was walking in the alley not really sure where to go to and humming to some song stuck in her head. Then she passed by a Chinese restaurant downtown, she looked at the menu through the glass window.

"your treat?" a woman's voice said, and yes she knew that voice, she smiled as she turned to her, "do I have a choice?" she replied. Lady stood in her plaid skirt and tight black shirt.

They ordered out, Lady inviting Trish to her apartment, some heart to heart talk. Lady's place was not really Trish was expecting, no demon stuffs, no guns scattered, no traces of hostility at all.. infact it was cozy, she felt at home, its a small room with everything in it, dining area, kitchen, living room. Trish guessed Lady's room would be behind the door with with a brown bodybag hanging on the door knob. "the bathroom is in the back" Lady reminded her as Trish sat on a beige sofa. "so what do you think?" Lady asked as she sat on the floor and started setting the food on the center table, "It's nice, I like it.. it's soo clean" she said almost in disbelief. "Haha not what you expect huh? i wouldn't blame you, you live with a pig, lets go eat! I'm starved!" she said as she opened her rice box. "Ouch! It's hot!" she cried as she smiled cheesy and playful.

"So how were things here?" Trish asked as she helped herself with wanton noodles, (Lady ordered a lot and the center table was occupied with all kinds of chinese food from dumplings to crab sticks) "Ok I guess.." Lady answered, "It's been quiet though". "No work?" Trish asked somewhat amazed, "Three weeks straight" Lady replied, "Keep this up and I might as well find myself a real job", they both laughed at Lady's remark. "But you know what?" Lady said, her tone in a "i have a juicy gossip" tone. "What?" Trish leaned closer, curious. "Your man is loosing it!" Lady answered scowling as she gave up on her chopstick and used the plastic spoon instead, "Dante?" Trish asked. "Yeah! The guy is sloppier than ever! He doesn't give shit about anyone anymore" she complained. "He is so grouchy!" she added. "Well he's always like that" Trish replied as she wiped her mouth timidly with a napkin, "Why you put up with him then?" she asked, "Me?" Lady cleared, "yeah" Trish answered, "Well.. I dunno I guess it's all I can do, after what happened before" Lady answered, her voice was faint. "Yeah.. i guess it was all i can do" _he lost someone really important to him.. and I somehow felt obligated to be.. a substitute._

Trish did not know exactly the details, but what she's sure of is that Lady and Dante have known each other since.. well long before she and Dante met. There was silence as they both ate up, "But" Lady said, "But what?" Trish asked, Lady leaned closer as she finished chewing, "I've seen the way he looks at you", Trish was stunned she didn't even know how to react to that, "How he looks at me?" she asked, "Yeah!" Lady began, "Through the years I've known him, I have never seen him look at any other woman, the same way he looks at you". "Even me.. I know i have a spot inside him somewhere and well if we are in a marathon, I am damn sure I'm in the lead" Lady wrinkled her nose, "I mean compared to the other women.. of course.. but you Trish.. you're already in the finish line. no doubt about that..And he's different when he's with you" she added.

Trish kind of lost her appetite, like she felt full all of a sudden "Well, it happens when you find someone who looks exactly like your mom" she said finally putting her pastic bowl down. "Granted, the guy lost his mom, loves her to death and miss her like hell.. but all he has now is you Trish.. can't you see that? When he looks at that photo do you think he only thinks about his mother" Trish was just staring now, "That photo is two in one, no matter which angle you look at it, it is still you..You know that.. I'm sure you feel it, how he would looks at you like you're the only thing visible to him in that room". Lady is winning, no doubt. Trish can't still think of anything to say so Lady persisted, "He is moping whenever you're gone and when you're here, he's like some lovesick puppy ready to do what you want", "He moped?" Trish asked blinking her eyes rapidly, Lady laughed as she recalled how grumpy Dante was when she teased him about it.

"I was afraid..Lady" Trish said, her voice was soft and faint. They have both stopped eating now. "I was.. I didn't know what was wrong with me.. like I couldn't live without him.." Trish finally gave in... "Do you love him?" Lady asked. Trish sighed, "I don't know.." Trish answered. _I'm not even sure what love is _"Lady is good" she thought.. "I never felt that way about someone before and.. I just.. I.." Trish couldn't find the words but Lady understood as she nodded her head and placed her hand on Trish's shoulders. "It's ok, but you should figure it out soon though.. but stay, he needs you.. He may not be wholly human Trish, but he is man." "Besides" Lady continued, "You might do a better job than that jerk". Trish smiled, somehow, though she refused to believe what Lady was saying..and she would only believe it when Dante says so himself, somehow it was all cleared up to her.. _"Yours is a part I cannot play, you're the only one who knows how to break his barriers"_ Lady thought, and somehow.. she felt envious.. afterall, she came to him first, then Trish happened and Dante.. Dante was happy "I've been away from home long enough" Trish said with a smile. Lady gave her a high five, "you know.. I like to do something with your hair.." Lady said smiling slyly with a pair of scissors at hand..

She was really happy when she walked back home, even if Lady did order a lot, somehow she felt like something heavy was lifted off from her shoulders.. and she knows how much she owe Lady for that talk and for that haircut.

"What's taking her so long!" he growled as he walked to and fro, He remembered how he was when she went away, how he felt empty, even the shop, it felt isolated.. desolated and how _he_ didn't do anything about it. He wouldn't want to go back to that.. this time.. he'll stop her, lock her up if its necessary... he saw the posters on the wall, half naked women, demon stuffs.. how Trish never complained to any of that.. he sighed as one by one he began tearing up the posters off the wall.. he did want to keep the demon stuffs.. but the posters.. he wouldn't need those anymore.

The door busted open and the sunlight came in a flash, Dante was blinded a little when he saw a shadow and realized that it was Trish, upon entering, she threw her arms around Dante's neck.. it all happened so fast that Dante was caught off guard, but he soon found himself embracing her back. the slenderness of her waist and how she was just _right.. so right_ for him. "I'm home.." she said teary.. it was now she realized how much she missed him. how she ended up traveling to different places, finding something she couldn't find when everything she was looking for is right where she left it.

_I'll never leave you again.._

Whether she meant she was home after that long day or she's home at last.. it didn't matter as long as she's there.. with him. "welcome home.." Dante whispered..

Author's note

umm im sorry if i did something you wouldn't like to read and i can't find the right words.. but well i hope you like it though, even a little . and lol i'll try not to give it a bad ending, i have knack for tragedy lol. XD i got the 49 inches stuff from Stacy Keibler in an interview, stacy and trish, i think they have the same body type, tall and slender.. only, trish got boobs lol kidding.


	3. Demolition Lovers

"So beautiful", someone said from behind. Trish, startled, immediately kept her hands to herself, _talk about bad timing_ Dante groaned. Patty's head was sticking out from the bars of the stairs. "Oh Patty, I didn't see you" Trish said apologetically, she was flushed as she pulled her hair behind her ear. Patty ran down the stairs as she gave Trish a hug, "Did you get something for me?" she asked, her eyes hopeful. "Hmm, I think I have something that would fit" Trish answered patting her gently. "But I'm hungry" the little girl whined. "Ok! We're going out!" Dante said, "My treat" Patty's eyes sparkled, she pictured Dante with a cool tidal wave background, "Reallyyy?" she asked.

Dante exited the shop first, "Hurry before I change my mind" he said as he waited for the girls outside. Trish placed her shopping bags on Dante's table, "You should hug him more often" Patty said as they both giggled, "What was that?" Dante called out, "nothing" the girls chorused. while walking Dante easily kept pace with them, Patty was holding Trish's hand, and she tried to hold Dante's, "hold my hand" Patty hissed, Dante pulled his hand, "I don't wanna hold your hand" he whined, "I said hold my hand!" Patty said, her teeth clenched as she gave a Dante a firm grip, a tightening one, "OW!" he cried, "ok ok I'll hold you hand.. sheesh!" he wasn't really comfortable like this.. They looked like a..

"What a beautiful young family" an old woman called out, her face was wrinkled by time and she wore a purple grandma outfit, both Trish and Dante blushed as they looked away with Patty smiling at everyone looking at them. Whispers like "what a handsome couple" or "they're so young" were overheard by Trish and Dante considering the fact that they both have pretty sharp senses. "Hey" Patty tilted her head to look at Dante, "you're blushing Dad!" she cried, Trish still looked away and tried not to laugh, "Stop it you, or we're going home" he hissed. "Too late!" Patty said smiling as she stuck her tongue out and ran to the Orchid Pastry and Ice Cream Parlor.

Trish caught Dante's eyes, "after you" he said, she smiled as she entered the parlor..

Two pizzas, six strawberry sundaes, four milkshakes, half a dozen muffin and a cookie later.. Dante was broke... well not really but he did spend a lot though. Patty's mom came by and took her home, apologizing for any trouble Patty got them into. Trish said it was fine and Dante, poor Dante, he vowed to himself, that he would never take a walk outside ever.

they were in the shop now and it's 9:45, Trish was busy reading something on the couch, her legs crossed while Dante, Dante was trying to find the right words as his head battled for whether he should ask, or not. _Just get it over with _

"Trish.." Dante called out, his tone was different there was something strange with the way she called out her name, almost in pain. "What happened to babe?" Trish asked trying to lighten the mood. "I should be the one to ask that" he replied. "What's up?" she was still stuck with her book. "It's just that I want to know.." he began, "not that I'm concerned or anything..", "humor me" she closed the book now and placed it on her lap, "Why did you go?". And for a moment there, she was quite surprised, Dante was.. Serious. Then she realized, she did left things a mess, and they didn't even get the chance to talk, so he has every right to know. He was leaning on his office table, "Well" Trish began, remembering her talk with Lady. "I'm not so sure that you need to know about that at all.. I just don't' think its the right time to tell.." she said, choosing her words carefully, "But I have my reasons.." Dante, unsatisfied with her answer took off his coat and threw it on his chair, "but you know.." Trish said, she can't even look at him as she traced the intricate details of her hard bound book.

"This was not really my idea of a comeback", he felt a pang somewhere in his throat, "so you really don't have any plans to return?... you didn't mean coming here?" he asked. "When I went off" she began, _the 23rd.. Yeah I cursed that day_. Dante thought.. Playing the scene in his head like it was just yesterday when Trish had gone off solo. "And you didn't want me, I kind of thought to myself that I did the right thing.. I mean look at us, we're killing off doubles now". Dante scowled in confusion, he didn't care about the rest of what she said, what caught his attention however was that, _"I didn't want you?"_ he asked, "Well.. I thought that you thought that it would be better if you got me off your shoulders and live your life the way you want it" she really can't look at him now, she felt her cheeks getting hot, "what do you mean?" he asked, "I do help you killing off demons, but I do attract them, you can't even find yourself a girlfriend cause your mom is always hanging round, and.. well it's complicated.." she explained, _nothing is happening to us.. And I'm falling in love with you everyday and you aren't doing anything, so I have to stop it, stop it before it gets worst. I distanced myself from you..I cant fall in love with someone who doesn't want me.. I don't want to be a looser in the end, fall in love with the heroic badass and be the damsel in distress. Oh please.._

"How can you say that?" he said under his breath, "Say what?" she asked, she gained confidence to look at him now, and his eyes.. Were piercing like someone accused him of something he didn't do. "That I didn't want you?" he said. There was a pause before Trish could answer ".. You didn't ran after me.." she said hesitant, upon hearing this, it was like Dante's face fell right on the floor. Trish looked away, "I.. didn't know.. you want me to.." he said.. his voice was faint, like someone has sucked up all his energy. He had thought about it countless times, to look for Trish, demand for explanation, talk his way to get her back home.. But he didn't do it, he thought that he might look stupid.. If only he listened to his instincts.. "Well now you do." she answered softly with a smile..

There was silence, it wasn't the awkward, it was kind of silence that needs to be present, silence that needs to be there.. Now they understood each other, now they know. If only they could have known this much sooner then maybe… "We did flirt a lot though.." she recalled smiling now. "Yeah I wouldn't mind doing that again" Dante grinned, "grow up" Trish rolled her eyes as she opened the book to her face again, "you get really crazy ideas though" Dante said as he looked at Trish then he smiled that sly, bad boy look. "It's that book isn't it?" he said as he snatched away Trish's book, "hey!" she cried. He stood up as Trish tried to reach for the hardbound which Dante was holding up high. "Give it back" she whined, "not a chance" he said dangling the book over their heads, Trish was still trying to reach for it, "This book is bad for you! Too much drama" he grinned as he tried to read some its contents, avoiding Trish's quick movements. Trish didn't even notice that when Dante kept the book on his back and she tried to grab it, she looked like she was really into him, Dante enjoyed that bit. "No its not!" tiptoeing as he backed further and further then.. Bump

"Gotcha!" Trish managed to get hold of the book, Dante wouldn't let go, then she realized the position they were in. Dante was almost leaning on his back on the pool table with Trish almost on top of him, they look like they're going to make out on the pool table, "You know this is not a bad idea" Dante smirked, Trish gasped as she snatched her book and stood right up, "You'd go that far for a book" Dante sneered as he stood up and sat on the pool table, "It's a good book" Trish said as she clutched the thick, black book tight.

"What's it about anyway?" he asked somewhat interested, "Well.. It a about a vampire who fell in love with a human" she answered, Dante raised his eyebrows "Then? they lived happily ever after??", Trish rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, then they fall in love, but the vampire guy leaves her and then she felt alone and lonely and then she fell in love with her best friend who happens to be a werewolf, which is the worst enemy of a vampire, then her vampire guy shows up again and now she's stuck in the middle of her best friend and her boyfriend" she explained quite pleased with herself, "See.. I told you, too much drama" Dante said, Trish begged to differ, "Well I think its very romantic, and vampire guys are hot..", "tch!" Dante sneered, "What could be hotter than me?" He snickered. Then Trish got that look in her eye again, that sultry look, the way she pulled her lips in a curvy, delicious smile as she approached Dante, Dante started to feel hot.. Then she had her face a fist away from him, "me.." she answered, her voice smooth like velvet.

They were getting somewhere now at least more like at last... "Yeah..?" Dante leaned closer.. Then the phone rang, Dante groaned as he dropped himself on the pool table, "Devil may cry" Trish answered. Then, she bit her lips, her heart beating faster, Dante could feel her tense..

Author's note

I'm just so sad today, I read that Dante killed Trish in the DMC novel.. Then took off with Beryl.. I mean that's so bad, why would they kill Trish?! Please prove my wrong by all means, I am in the verge of crying , Trish is blonde for crying out loud! And she's hot! Why would they kill her, how could dante huhu, I feel like creating another dmc fanfic..

And I was like reading some stuffs how trish and dante must not be romantically linked.. and so I made a list that trish truly is the one..

She's legacy, she made Dante cry

Trish uses dual handguns and a big sword.. just like Dante

Trish was named after Beatrice Portinari, in the divine comedy Beatrice was Dante's guide in heaven, in real life, Beatrice is Dante Alighieri's love interest.. so cmon! someone must have intended to have them together

Trish can satisfy Dante, If Dante ends up with Lady or Lucia. (both human) they'll evantually die when the time comes, but Trish is.. long lasting lol so yeah Trish and Dante can be together for a long time.

Dante gave her sparda

Dante gave her his amulet

Their song title is called "seeds of love" for crying out loud

And yeah she looks like his mom though

They have tons of graphic artwork together! I think those artworks are official

They have tons of fanarts together

So yeah that's what I think..so fuck off

Oh haha trish happened to be a Stephenie Meyer fan lol.

Vergil is coming..


	4. She said

She hung up, Dante was reluctant, "What was it?" he asked. She rubbed her forehead, her head was spinning, "Nothing" she replied, "Look, I gotta turn in". Dante stood up straight and watched her go. It was like the same scenario last night when Trish was walking towards her room with her arms around herself.

You know that feeling when you did a crime, and you cleaned everything up, a flawless and clean execution.. and you forget about ever committing it.. it feels kinda like that.. only this is worst. She sat on a chair and leaned her elbow on the vanity with her hand cupping her chin. She blankly stared at her reflection on the oval mirror and wondered who was that woman staring back at her, whether it was she, or someone else.

She was wondering what she was like, Eva as she drummed her fingers on the surface. What kind of mother she was to Dante that.. he saved her life twice, just cause she looks like her that's the only reason she can think of. The woman to whom the legendary dark knight Sparda fell in love with.. that he gave up everything he has for her, _I wondered if someone would do the same for me, _she thought.. then Dante came to her mind, _sure, it's nice to think about it.. _she sighed _but I'm not worth anything now.. just a worthless demon trying to find her place in the world.. how pathetic. _

"you have the face, but you'll never have her fire!" those lines played like a broken jukebox inside her head, it really hit her hard, like it was just a while ago when he said those.. and it was true.. but she never want to have _her fire_ because she knew.. she knew she had her own fire once.. that she burn just as bright.

Why had she not told of anyone about that tiny detail about her life? The fact that she had one, a long time ago, and even though she discarded the memories, everything she was running away from.. all caught up with her. _I guess no matter how hard I try.. I can't keep running away forever. _

The next morning Dante was seating on his usual chair with his feet crossed up on the table, his arms folded across his chest as he scrutinizingly studied Trish. He was well aware of the fact that when he woke up earlier Trish was already cleaning and everything was clean as ever.. and that Trish was dusting the furniture again- for the third time.. and Trish was so jumpy, nervous even. She keeps on dropping the furniture and gasping and well there is something wrong with her, she never can seem to stop moving, always finding something to keep her busy, _maybe she drank too much coffee again_ Dante thought.

Then he got that big, black book she was reading last night and dropped it on the floor with a loud THUD. Trish jumped to her feet and dropped the duster, she looked at Dante and gave him a weak smile,

"What's wrong with you?" he asked,

"Nothing, just that you gave me a fright" she replied as she placed the book on the table, Dante sat up right his eyebrows raised.

"Kay.. so _I gave you a fright_ _?" _he placed much emphasis on the I and fright.

"No, what I meant to say is, you _scared_ me that's all" she said as she tried to gave a faint laugh which sounded really forced.

"Right.." Dante said, "So.. is there something you need to tell me?"

Trish bit her lips,_uh-oh_. She nodded

Dante closed his eyes, "Is it going to tick me off?" he asked again

Trish shrugged her shoulders,

"Well, you better start" he said standing up now and leaning on the office table while taking the black book away.

Trish made a gesture that she was about to explain something, kinda like the same gesture kinder garden teachers do when they're about to tell a story. But she gave up and threw her hands in submission as she rolled her eyes and walked away, Dante caught her wrist.

"Who called last night?" he asked,

there was a pause, Trish really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew sooner or later he'll find out, to no avail.. "...my sister" she replied.

Dante let go off her now, _impossible _he thought to himself, "Trish.. but.."

Trish frowned at him as she turned away facing the giant window, "so you bought it didn't you.." it wasn't a question.

"Bought what?" Dante asked, now he is really confused.

"that I was created by Mundus designed specifically to lure you into your own death and made wholly just for your sole destruction"

He didn't want to believe that, but those things really did happen...so what if Trish tried to kill him, doesnt matter that much to him now.. Dante has a knack for moving on.

"Tears are a gift only humans have" she said as she turned to him, "You remember that do you?"

Dante didn't say anything,

"And it's true.. you know why..?"

_why she cries at night, tears that were not supposed to be shed. _

"because..I was human Dante.."

he couldn't believe this..

"I had a life too, dreams, family, friends.. those human stuffs.." she said smiling as she remembered those painful memories long forgotten. "but please.. don't ask anymore, I really don't want to remember"

He wanted to know everything about her, the tiniest detail, but he and Trish never talked about feelings at all, and he often find himself thinking about her favorite color, or whether she likes coke or pepsi, he could never ask, he'd rather suffer countless hours trying to think of what she's thinking than asking her about it. But now he just found out something about her past, he approached her as he wiped a stray tear from her cheeks. He loves her so much..if this was love, after all this is the closes thing he felt next to the real thing. he doesn't even see his mother when he looks at her anymore, in fact he just came to realize how different Trish and Eva were.

Like how gentle her mother looks, so innocent and sweet and how Trish was a fighter, the way Trish had that arc in her eye whenever she smiles, or the way Trish tilts her head to the side that always made his heart skip a beat. Aside from the hair, the eyes.. physical resemblance, both women are too different and Trish has replaced Eva's gentle ghost inside Dante's heart.

"What did they want?" he asked,

Trish looked at him, thankful for his understanding, "they want me back.."

_not again.. _Dante thought, _not a chance in hell am I going to give you up_

"then go.. if that's what you want" _fuck here I go again.. _he distance himself away from her, Trish held his hand.

"I'm scared.." she said,

"then don't go, just stay here with me" his eyes pierced through her, those eyes can root her to the spot, those beautiful deep set eyes.

"Come with me.." she said hopeful..

it took a time before Dante can think of anything to say, she never really ask for anything, and maybe she misses her family, and that she was human, he was getting overwhelmed with everything that is happening, he felt so terribly sorry.. it must have been hard for her.. and the fact that she just kept everything for herself,a and if he let her go, he might not be able to get her back, not that he owns her or anything, though he wants to claim her.. "Fine.." he replied.

Trish's eyes sparkled as she ran to the phone and dialed fast.

And the next thing he knew is that they were already getting off the plane with Lady and Trish hand in hand walking gleefully and with people looking at two extremely gorgeous women with a guy, he really did thought Trish and he could be ALONE and it really annoyed him the fact that they are not alone. "What exactly are you doing here?" he asked Lady who was singing with her earplugs in, she lowered the volume, "I'm here for emotional support" she cried, Trish laughed, "You know what you here for?" Lady asked, "I'm the leading man" Dante answered, "Nah!" Lady said as she pointed to the baggage counter, "You carry the bags" she said, "Actually I already am" Dante replied carrying a guitar case which has their "essentials" in it, "there's Annie" Lady said with that same cheesy grin as he saw a huge case.. certainly sure Kalina Ann in it.

"Great" Dante slopped as he went to the counter and dragged everything, as they were waiting for the cab (Lady specifically calling for one) he noticed Trish getting tensed again, she began ripping off her brochure absentmindedly, to the point that she was already ripping really thick papers. Though Dante has his back full carrying really heavy things, he still managed to scoop down and hold Trish's hand, gently massaging it, "It'll be fine" he said, Trish looked at him and smiled..and that arc in her eyes.. she was astonishingly beautiful. "We have one!" Lady called from the front seat of the cab, Dante let go of Trish's hand as he opened the door for her. _Here goes nothing _Trish thought as she gave the driver the address and she started ripping another brochure.

Author's note

hey you guys thank you so much for backing me up and I am just overjoyed that you think that.. and that that blasted novel doesn't count . the girl was not really that hot. So thank you so much for your reviews and I swear vergil is n the nxt chapter and i'm sorry if I write something you didn't like and im just really happy with positive reviews, now im getting nervous that might disappoint some readers lol

i had a dream last night, you know the part in dmc 1 where trish and dante are hugging, it was kinda like that cept dante look like from dmc4 and trish has dark hair, but she's still wearing black, and dante kept kissing her cheeks, hihi it was really cute though .


	5. Here We Go Again

Their destination was good hour or two away from the bustling city. And it wasn't long before the scenery changed from corporate establishments and power malls to abandoned wheat fields and grass lands. Dante, impatient as he is, toyed with his twin guns, twirling it around several times with his index finger, the cab driver upon seeing this, made a gulp. Trish shot him with _the look. _He sighed in defeat as he kept his priced possessions.

It wasn't long before the silence became too awkward specially when Lady started drowsing on her seat, she would wake up every now and then when there was a bump but she would soon fall off. The two, Dante and Trish felt each other's presence quite stronger than usual. Like there is some invisible current causing them to edge in their seats (the two sitting on each end of the bench seat). as if they were some kind of powerhouse of invisible energy, forcing them to repel each other but strongly urging them to attract, hence; to touch and be done with.

This was quite strange for Dante who never in his life found difficulty in making the smooth moves and dealing with women, and so this awkwardness, this severely weird experience was all new to him. He felt like "his signature moves" would just not work on someone he cares for the most. And this is really frustrating for him, girls swoon over him! And he knows he can have any girl he wants anytime but Trish.. Trish is his biggest challenge, he'd hunt down and deal thousands of demons but he could never ever decide on what to do on Trish

_Just say something dammit!_

_Dude, what the fuck? Lay off.. _

_You want to do it man, just do it_

Perhaps it was the demon and the man inside Dante that let these two irritating voices to battle inside his head, if there was a time Dante was as you put it.. _Indecisive_ about something, it's how to make the moves on Trish. She however, has no evidence of uneasiness at all, the great pretender she was, because she knew she actually feels that same high school butterflies. Trish crossed her legs and instantly caught Dante's attention, but his eyes quickly looked away in a fraction.

Then they both looked at each about to say something and at the same time, both eager to break the ice, "You go first" Trish offered forcing her self to stop from giggling. "Nah, you go, you just saved me from saying something stupid" Dante insisted rubbing his head quite embarrassed.. More like, really embarrassed. He believed that Trish became human.. But the fact that Trish was human. It just, it hadn't sunken in yet, but Trish was becoming rather, emotional than usual. She was displaying certain emotions that Dante found to be.. Humane and.. well cute.

Lady however have seen everything on the side mirror and can't help but pull her full lips in a grin, she shook her head in mockery, Dante needs to be rescued from utmost humiliation so she turned around so as to rescue Dante and Trish from humiliating their selves. Dante tried to see what he can make out from the remains of what it seemed to be Trish's mutilated brochure.

"So" Lady began turning around from her seat, "You nervous?", Trish rolled her eyes as she held out her hands for Lady to touch, "You're cold as dead!" Lady exclaimed. Lady has always had that tough exterior around other people, the tough chick.. if you would put it in a way, but Trish knows that Lady was in fact.. a lady. A rather sweet and caring person failed to be seen by many. Lady shows her true self to those chosen few who she has known and befriended, Dante and Trish.

"I know!" Trish pulled her hair in a high ponytail, Dante caught glimpse of her neck and how bare her shoulders were, and he immediately focused on watching the sceneries to avoid any mind contamination. "So what are they like?" Lady asked, Dante now felt gratified for having Lady around, now he knows what an _additional girl_ is actually for and what Lady meant by _emotional support_. "My family?" Trish cleared quite touched to see Lady trying to ease her out.

"Well" Trish began as she started to feel more confident, "My cousins and I live together ever since we were kids so we are all practically like siblings, and we live with my dad and my two grandpas and our nanny Renee" Trish could actually say more but chose not to, "Cool, so how many cousins do you have?" Lady asked, "We are thirteen all in all" Trish replied, Lady's pink sunglasses feel off from the bridge of her nose, "Thirteen?!" she asked again thinking she just heard it wrong, Dante on the other hand, though pretending to be uninterested, was very much as absorbed as Lady is.

"Yeah" Trish laughed, she got that impression every time, "the four elder ones, Andrea, Asia, Cassie and Elishia were all married now, so they finally get to move out of the house". "So there's like nine of you left?" Lady was still thinking that nine is still a large family. "Yeah" Trish answered, staring down at her hands, she began to realize how she had spent her human life, "I was away from home most of the times" her tone was melancholy, "I never got to see Cassie and Elishia's wedding, I never went to Chris' football tournament, nor help Christie with her prom gown" Lady felt saddened. She often thinks that being human was just a pain, that mortality was a hindrance to her, the fact that both Trish and Dante have demon blood in them, stronger, faster, she kinda felt left out but now.. She has something Trish wants..

Eager to change the subject Lady started the interrogation, "Tell me about your cousins" her tone was cheery and gleeful, Trish shook her head from bad memories, "Well, Helena, she comes after me, she's the Goth queen, she was born like that I guess," Trish said, "When she was five she had this crush on Dracula and said she wanted to be a vampire, it was so cute!" Lady made a grunting sound, "Cute? Don't you think that's odd?" Dante knew Trish was into "those stuffs" as much as he is into some of the morbidity; Helena just followed her sister's footsteps. "Not really, I had a crush on Dracula too" the ladies laughed as Trish went on with her story.

"So next is Faith, Faith is our conscience, she is the nicest girl in the world and well she's really old fashioned and conservative" Trish said, "She never wear mini skirts or anything that could make people think that she actually have a figure", "Wow.. Sister Faith" Lady remarked, "Yeah.. But she's into martial arts and yoga" Dante now becoming interested with the subject.

"So then, after Faith.. Yeah, the twins!" Trish recalled, "Christina and Christopher, but we just call them Christie and Chris" Trish said, "You have twins?!" Lady asked quite amazed, "Yeah, and they are like the worst twins ever, in the world!", Dante could relate to that as he rested his chin on his slightly fisted hand. "They just argue, a lot! ever since they were babies, they have been each others burden for seventeen years now" Trish laughed, "You could just listen to them when they're arguing it's just so funny it's better that TV" Trish put her hands together, "I'm looking forward to that" Lady smiled, "Who's next?"

"Maria" Trish smiled at the thought of her, "Maria was born 37, I swear that girl is a straight forward street wise, she's already watching Friends and Will and Grace when she was just 4, how weird is that?!" Trish said covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed, Lady laughed as well, one of the humane sides of Lady (although she actually is human, its just hard to believe) is that she enjoys watching these comedy antics as well.

"Then our triple trouble" Trish said, "The kids, Stacie, Matt and Carrie" "What do they do?" Lady asked, Trish rolled her eyes, "eat all the cookies, run around, trip things over.. kid stuffs" Trish started picking something on her nails, Lady was still fascinated by Trish's wacky family, "Carrie is actually my baby sister" Trish finally said, Dante looked at her, "She's just five.. Mama died while giving birth to her" _and I wasn't there for her_. "But Daddy was nice; he let me do what I thought I wanted to do"

Dante found it strange, to be hearing these words from Trish_, Mama and Daddy.._ finally it was starting to sink in now..

Lady shook Trish by nudging her hands on her thighs, "Stop being so depressed" she requested, "We're going to see them again!, you should be happy" Trish smiled as Lady turned away then Trish lost herself in her thoughts again, she missed out on so many things, if only she knew, then she could have stayed home, it was easy for Lady to say but it was so hard for Trish, she wasn't like this.. She is a strong demon, but she was a weak human.

"I'm sorry Miss" the yellow taxi stopped in the middle of the road shaded by a column of tall trees on both sides, "I'm afraid that we cannot go any further, we're on private property, Chateau de la Saint Claire won't be far now" The cab driver said with thick English accent. Trish nodded, "Right", "We'll just walk from here" handing the driver a bill, Lady got out of the cab first, "Wait, we are gonna walk?" Dante inquired, "Yeah" Trish answered, "And I get to carry those?" it was more like a whine as he gestured at the back. Trish sighed as she leaned over to open Dante's door, upon opening it, she started pushing Dante outside before giving the cab driver an apologetic smile, and the cab driver tipped his hat in response.

He slammed the trunk shut as he gathered all their possessions, Lady finally get to carry Kalina Ann much to Dante's protest. And it was a good thing that these are all they have, Trish assured them earlier that clothes and other necessities would be provided for, this was one of the main reasons why Lady came along.. free clothes. Dante let out a deep breath as he saw the road up ahead, it seemed to be an endless road of hills and rocks.. "Do we really have to do this?" Dante asked hoping they could just stop by somewhere and wait for a cab, "Why? Do you want to go home?!" Trish said her hands clasped together in hoped that Dante would say yes, "We can go back if you want to", "That's not what I mean" Dante grunted, Lady shook her head, "Too late to turn back now don't you think?". Trish dropped her shoulders in defeat as she turned right. It was a beautiful day, the sky was as blue as ever, the wind was chilly it was prefect.. nostalgic.

"Hey the path is this way" Lady called out, "I know a shortcut" Trish started running across the wheat field, Lady and Dante followed her. The wind was quite refreshing and if she weren't wearing black, it could be hard to see her because of the paleness of her hair. The end of the wheat field marked another open field, it was but a grassy land and from afar, you could clearly see the massive stoned bricked wall enclosing the estate. Running brings back so many of Trish's childhood memories; she for once likes to run, to be in an endless chase, adventurous as she was. She never quite figured out if she was running away from something, or chasing something, she just runs..

Upon reaching the wall, Lady heaved as she tried to catch her breath, "Can't we just knock?" Dante asked, thinking that they would have to scale the wall, Trish started feeling the bricks, trying to look for something, "Gotcha" Trish said as she spotted a red ribbon in between two massive stoned bricks, she pulled it, and what seemed to be two columns of bricks served as a door. The bricks slid off from its original position, "cool" Lady said, following Trish inside the path.

The chateau stood majestic despite the evidences that it has battled time; it was at all not that large as one can see in the covers of magazines but rather there was something special about it. It was big enough to house a very big family much like Trish's. The façade was all endearing, from its intricate details with cream colored exterior to the wine colored roof. There were huge window panes fit for an empress with gold linings on the outside, the antique mahogany front door has two handles, very detailed much like the other parts of the house.

Trish pointed at what seemed to be a wide, circular building, like a tower only wider, "There is my room" she said, jogging across a spacious, flowery lawn and walking up the steps to the front door. 

she closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she held the handle, hoping that some unfortunate event would occur that would disrupt her from sliding the key and opening the door, but it seems like the gods have had their fair share of luck and misfortune as the lock unbolted itself. She slowly opened the door, quietly. She took a peek, so far the coast is clear, she let Dante and Lady in, and Dante threw himself on the sofa on the furthest side of the room where the shade was. Lady stayed in the lounge as she let her eyes wander at the sight, "nice place" Dante said tilting his head side, "Shh" Trish hissed. "Stay there" she said

Trish was slowly making her way up the massive staircase hoping not to make any sound when.. "Beetwish?" a small voice squeaked. Trish looked up and saw a little girl with beautiful round face, big sapphire eyes and small pink lips, Dante smiled to himself recognizing her to be Carrie, as she has the same golden hair her elder sister possess, "Carrie!" Trish said as Carrie ran forth and threw herself in her sister's arms, "It's really you!" she sobbed. Trish carried her in her arms as she took another step up, looking below the guest area, both Dante and Lady urged her to go on.

Dante helped him self with chocolates on the center table, "there is something vaguely familiar with this place" Lady said, looking around. And for some time, it was quiet, but no sooner, screams started to be heard from the upstairs, ecstatic screams, the noise grew terribly strong, followed by giggles and roar of laughers, Dante and Lady looked at each other, "Riot time" Dante said. It took several minutes before the noise dispersed and was replaced by just a group chattering away.

Footsteps could be heard as one by one the children descended the stairs in their sleeping attire. "Introduce yourselves then" Trish said gladly as the group made straight line. They were not wholly children, actually there were grown ups, the very first one on line was a woman with very pale skin, paler than Trish and have dark, wavy hair, "Helena" she firmly said with a small smile she was wearing a maroon dress with black laces_, very nice _Dante thought, the second is a girl with her brown hair tied up in a bun, wearing a white shirt and sweatpants, "Hi, I'm Faith" she said "pleased to meet you" her tone was prim and proper, "Christie" the tall girl with straight, blonde hair said, her black metallica t shirt fit her slim body and a pair of denim shorts, she was busy texting someone on her phone, she resemble Trish a lot.

"Finally a man in the house!" The tall blonde boy said wearing a Pantera shirt and jeans, "And a girl who is actually not related to me" he said with enthusiasm, Lady smiled, "You're Chris" Lady reckoned, "She knows me" He said looking at Trish, "Shut up" Christie nudged. "I'm Maria" a girl in blue said, her long straight hair was chocolate brown, "And you are absolutely pretty" referring to Lady, "And my sister have no plans of getting married yet" she said turning to Dante, Dante smiled slyly, "How about you?" he asked, "If you happen to have Rolls-Royce in your garage then call me", all of them started laughing including Dante, "I'll get over you" he said throwing his hands away. "Moving on" Trish said laughing; avoiding any other antics Maria might start. "Matthew" a boy with brown spiky hair introduced, bowing his head like an English man, "Doofus" Christie mumbled, "Hey!" Matthew called out, "Dear diary, I bumped into David the other day, he was sooo hot!" Matt started with mocking tone, attempting to imitate a swooning Christie, "Argh!" Christie scowled, "you read my diary!!" "No he bought it from me" Chris said laughing as Christie balled up her fist and the two boys making the run for it.

The doorbell rang, "That must be mine!" Helena said as she ran towards the door, leaving the broken line of Faith, Stacie and Carrie, "Umm, Can I go now?" Faith said scratching her ear, "Can I go see who Helena's flavor of the month is?" she asked, Trish nodded as Faith followed Helena through the door. "That leaves us..." Trish looking at the two little girls adoringly, "I'm Stacie and this is Carrie" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair said, "Well hello" Lady smiled, "Are gonna stay with us? For dinner?" Stacie asked hopeful, "Depends, what's for dinner?" Dante replied, "Pizza" Carrie exclaimed, "And Sundae!!" Stacie followed; Trish rolled her eyes, smiling as the two girls started running around crying out "pizza and sundae". Trish had had enough of Pizza and sundaes.

"What's the entire riot?!!" A plump woman with big, red, curly hair emerged from the other room, she was wearing a yellow polo shirt and jeans, "Hello Renee" Trish said timidly, The woman clasped her hands in her mouth, "Beatrice?" she asked, Trish smiled, "Our Trish?? is that really you??" She walked towards Trish and gave her a bear hug, "Oh, look at you!" she cried, holding Trish by the her arms, "You have grown out of those legs!" Trish laughed, "And look, you lost all you baby fats!", "Nanny!!" Trish whined, Lady held out a giggle, "Baby fats?" Dante raised his eyebrows with a smirk "Are you serious?", Trish stuck her tongue out. "Oh, look at your friends!" She went to Lady and gave her a big hug as well, "And finally you brought a man in the house!, your grandpa Boris would be thrilled!!", "Hey Renee its not like that!" Trish protested.

Christie caught Matt and Chris by their shirts as she pulled them over, Stacie and Carrie are still running around, Trish, Lady and Renee were chattering away, the room was terribly noisy, but it didn't stop Dante from feeling a presence that he knows more than anyone else, Helena and Faith entered the room with an expressionless face, followed by another man. Upon seeing him, Dante's eyes narrowed, he stood to his feet, and Lady readied Kalina Ann.

The marble floor echoed his footsteps and upon beholding him, the laughter dispersed, the smiles on the children's faces vanished, it was like everything faded and all that was left is but an expressionless query, all of them have stopped from what they were doing, including Trish who's eyes widened at the sight of him. Carrie ran to Trish, embracing her waist, deathly frightened by the dangerously handsome man.

His face was pale and his sleek, white hair smoothly pushed back, small, baby hairs fall on the sides of his temples. His grey eyes were hostile and piercing, Trish got used to seeing _Dante's grey eyes_ which were playful and even childish, but _his _eyes were direct and sharp. His body was garbed with a black turtleneck and a dark blue trech coat. "Oh!" Renee said as she rushed off to the mysterious man's side, "Boys, Girls, Guests" Renee said proud, "This is Angelo, He would be taking over this household while I'm gone" No one dared speak, The man in blue's eyes were affixed on Trish, Trish found herself in a position she could not get out of. "...Okay..." Renee said, as she studied the faces of the people around her, "I'll be fixing my stuffs" she said still looking at their reactions with a confused face as she went to other room.

Everyone was staring at him, there was a certain air to him, that fear, an effect he has on the people around him, except one. "You could just take a picture you know... " Dante said with that cocky attitude as he emerged from the shadowy shade of the living room, "It could last longer". And just like a hero from a movie, a man just as majestic stood several feet away. The children saw the significant resemblance, that the only differences were Dante was wearing his hair down and his skin was rosier. The children found themselves sighing in relief, for when the man entered they seem to find it difficult to breathe, his mere presence was enough to make the unbelievably noisy children to stop dead from what they were doing. It was like an unsaid command.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Angelo said, "I could say the same" Dante replied with a grin, ready for a fight any time. Angelo walked towards Trish, Carrie found herself behind her sister's back, and Paranoia was eating Dante off. If this was the first time Vergil has seen Trish, a woman significantly resembling their lost mother, then god knows what he'll do, Dante knows Vergil is capable of doing things.. He might hurt her.. or worst. "How have you been Beatrice?" he asked, his voice though stern was rather calm, no hostility whatsoever, Trish bit her lip as everyone in the room started shooting glances.

Author's Note

myy goshh... this chapter is boring if Vergil didn't came out lol, its been ages since I last updated sorry for that you guys, I always write on paper first before I type, so there I have made 2 chapters and I gotta do is to type em.

so the cousins yeah.. well I got the name Helena after the video from mcr Helena, that girl Tracy Philips is hot, I got the name faith coz my friend curry chicken likes that name, I got the names Christie and Chris or Christopher and Christina coz they sound good together, I got the name Maria from a wwe diva, I got Matthew from lizzie mcguire, and Stacie and Carrie are names I just find rather.. cute so there.. oh like Stacie orrico and carrie underwood. And Beatrice was after Beatrice Portinari from Divine Comedy. So I have a theory maybe capcom got Trish coz Beatrice can be like Beatrish, I dunno

Last week I watched raw 15th anniv and Trish Stratus was there and she was taller and slimmer and her blonde hair was longer, it was like she's Trish! Trish Stratus is Trish omfg! lol she was soo pretty!! I just seem to find the significance of the two "Trish" I like to be ironic. .

So there was BradGelina, and then TomKat, you know how couples put their names together lol so here we have DanTrish, it sounds cool!!! I like it, Dantrish lol..

Sorry if you find this chapter well.. sucky.. Love always! I hope you like it, even a little


	6. Mr Brightside

"I'm fine.. and you?" She sighed looking down, "It's been Hell" he replied as Angelo circled her, studying her close, it was almost like she could feel him breathing on her bare skin. Carrie came running to Lady, hiding behind her back, Lady gently held Carrie's shoulders, "Hey am I missing something?" Lady demanded. Dante bit his lip hard, he didn't know where this strange, furious anger is coming from, he just wanted to find a demon, he could use demons right now just so he'll have something to swing all these anger on. .

Vergil, or Angelo rather, was dominantly driven by logic as contrast to Dante who is driven by passion. Turning around to face the rest of the people,Angelo straightened up, "I am here in the request of your grandfathers" he announced, Dante crossed his hands over his chest as his brother started fixing the cuffs of his sleeves, "Excuse me," Maria said with no hint of fear, "I was wondering where Daddy is", "Your father is with Eustace and Boris and they would be gone for three days" he promptly answered his tone was serious as always, "and that means I would be in charge for three days.." They started exchanging sour faces accompanied by whispers. "And where is Renee going?" Christie asked, "Emergency" he answered.

"Some reunion this is" Lady said calmer now. "Why do you look alike?" Stacie asked with thick accent, looking at Angelo and Dante, Now how will they answer that? Dante and Angelo said nothing, "Coz they're twins!" Christie answered. If these was not a room full of human children and very expensive decorations the bulky twins should be up on each other by now. "Vergil" Trish said, the man who claimed to be Angelo looked at her, "Vergil?" Chris asked, "That's his real name" Lady said, "It sounds better I think" Faith said, "Yeah what kind a name is Angelo" Matt said, "What kind a name is Matthew?" Christie followed.

Vergil was still looking at her, like they were having some unspoken conversation, he read her like an open book and he knew what her intentions were, "there would be no trouble if you will listen to me" Vergil said as he looked away studying the faces of the children. "Yeah right" Dante grunted, "Do I have to deal with you first?" Vergil snapped, "Wanna take it outside?" Dante challenged, "Shhh!! break it up!" Trish hissed, "Stop it you two!" The tension inside the room was starting to fill in, but mostly coming from Dante, Vergil was well composed. "Is that understood Rosencreuz children?" Lady looked up, _i knew it. _Vergil turned away from Dante now, but not one of the children answered, "Carrie, Stacie, Matthew" he went on passing by the children who haven't even introduced their selves yet. "Christina, Christopher, Faith, Helena.." and stopped in front of Trish "Beatrice?". Trish looked at her cousins, "..yes.." then came the faint reply.

Dante stormed out of the room, Trish looked at Lady with pleading eyes, Lady knew at once what she had meant as she followed Dante. Trish leaned over with open arms as Carrie came to her, cradling her little sister, she gave Vergil another look then climbing up the stairs with the rest of the Rosencreuz children. "How did he know our names?!" Maria asked out lout, "SHHH" the rest hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Lady bellowed at Dante who was walking briskly through and fro in the library, "What's wrong with me?!" he reasoned, his tone was furious and sarcastic, "What's wrong with them! calling her Beatrice! who the hell is Beatrice!", Lady rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I get it.."

Dante looked at her, "Get what?"

"You're jealous"

"Heck no!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

He let his shoulders drop, "Was I too obvious?"

"Not much, but you admit"

"Admit what?"

"That you're jealous"

Dante didn't respond, Lady widened her eyes with a half moon grin, "You have this thing for Trish". "No" Dante replied, "Big thing" he corrected, he frowned at her, "And since when have got yourself involved in this?" Dante eyed on Lady, She smiled her cheesy grin, "Emotional support" she said as Dante fiddled her hair, "Not the hair!" She cried backing away and straightening her tresses with her hands. Lady then realized what she was to Dante, and thought... it was all she wanted to be. She just wants someone to call her family.

The children finished their dinner, and he allowed an hour or two of leisure then he sent them off to sleep. _so far so good _he thought. Renee left them with final reminders earlier, showing the guests to their rooms and giving out emergency numbers and a long list of remember note on the fridge. The lights downstairs were all closed now, the moon peered behind the huge glass window, Vergil sighed as he stood up from the couch and started inspecting every room making sure no one was lurking behind the shadows. The encounter with his brother this afternoon was unexpected, and to top it off, the encounter with _her _this afternoon is more unexpected, he never thought he'd see her again.

he was about to enter in the great hall when he heard someone playing the piano, before he could take another step, he managed to hide himself and quietly, undetected, he sat on the red, velvet lounge. He looked at her, hair shining from the moonlight, her skin like dove's feather as she played her piece. he knew that song too well... and it wasn't long before someone must have pressed rewind in his mind as he started to reminisce about _those_ days, he placed a fore finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes..

_it seemed not long ago... though it was.. _

the sky was blue, the weather was pleasant, she sat there on a flat stone, admiring the beauty of the sea, the white foams disappearing as the water washed up to her feet. They were merely kids back then, they were so young.. they were always like this, she would be sitting, and there would always be a place...a space for Vergil to sit.. but he never sat, he just stood there, behind her, like a knight. "What's your favorite color?" she asked, It took a while before he could answer, "Blue". She nodded, "Why?" she asked again, this time he failed to answer, "Is it the sky or the sea?.. why do you like blue?" She looked at him eager, he sighed, seeing her like this.. "It's the color of your eyes" she smiled, and her smile always make his insides swell. "You know what?" she said looking back at the sea, "You're the only friend I ever had Vergil"..

and that was the gist of it..her last statement echoed from his ears as he slowly opened his eyes to realize that the playing have stopped and she was already on her feet, she still hadn't noticed him, there were soo many things, in fact too many things left unsaid between the two of them.


	7. Seventeen ain't so sweet

_**CurryChicken**_

_**i'm soo happy you liked it!!! i thought about how you'll react while i was making it! your enthusiasm is like an energy bar lol!!!  
**_

_**Eric**_

_**ooops sorry Blush ( embarrassed ) but I'm glad you liked it . (made the edits)  
**_

Dante roamed around the circular room, he clearly got the best one in the house, He got Trish's room which was rather... descent, and it was something he didn't expect, with salmon colored walls. It also has best view because of three giant windows like the shape of a half hexagon allowed him to see the whole view of the beautiful surroundings. There was a small fireplace, adorned with dolls and shiny things, the carpeted floor was salmon pink as was the draping of the curtains in the windows with white underlying fabric and the cushions on the couches were of lighter shade. There were porcelain dolls and stuffed animals on every surface and a lounge full of it with trinkets and a huge doll house. It was creeping him out, but aside from that are the band posters on the wall, bands he listen to, he never thought Trish and him have the same bands in common. nor to say that Trish also listens to band that he thought was _too gay_ and that her four poster bed was black and pink, with black and pink curtains hanging over it, nor did he notice several ruby gloom and Tim Burton merchandise in the room. It was a room full of wonderfully crazy things, like a whimsical horror.And it was like it belonged to two completely different people..

There were photographs of her as well, when she was young with her family, her mom and her dad... He felt his body getting tired and heavy all of a sudden as he slumped on her bed, his back leaning on the white headboard, her jack skellington lampshade giving off a dim light as Dante started browsing through the pile of sketchbooks and scrapbooks on the side of the bed. He never knew this before, how Trish can play, as evident from the music he have heard earlier, a small grand piano was in the room, untouched... with a violin and a black electric guitar neatly tucked away. Or how Trish can draw, there was an easel near the window, with an unfinished portrait of..him.. no.. of Vergil. He was absolutely jealous but.. he couldn't, he shouldn't be.. after all she has every right to hang out with any guy she wants, he's not her boyfriend... and he doesn't have any rights to restrict her from that, he is well aware that Trish would gladly pick him over those pretty bastards who tried and failed to ask her out. But does it have to be his brother? of all people why him? Was Dante threatened with a bit if competition?

When they were young, Vergil would alway get his toys.. Vergil always gets what he wants, snatching things from Dante.. and he would protest, "I got it first!" or "I saw it first".. but this time, though Trish is not a toy.. there was a feeling of possession, he didn't saw her first.. Vergil did.. Vergil may have the right of claim over her.. would that be a problem?

But it was weird how he just knew this things about her now, how they skipped the getting to know you stage... he felt so terribly sorry for her, thinking about her soothes his anger, Trish has everything... good life, good family, not to mention good looks. She had so much ahead of her and it was snatched away by evil.. and all she has now.. _are memories_.. just memories, She deserved more than that, If he could only give her back the life she had, that life she lost then he would do everything he can to help her.. even if it means

that they can't be together..

"I want to sleep in my room" she whined as she busted the door open then closing it quietly, She stood in front of him, her arms crossed wearing a tight black shirt and shorts, her hair in a loose ponytail. Dante smiled and tapped a space behind him, urging her to join him. "Get off!" she cried, "sorry babe" Dante began as he got a small wooden frame from the bedside table, "Its me with the bed or no bed at all.. its a full package", Trish could cry to her dismay, she haven't slept in her room for years and there he was, lying on her ultra soft mattress and her black sheets and pink comforters and her heavenly pillow and he was lying on Panda!! and.. he looked so..so... she couldn't describe it, handsome would to shallow, like a god.. yeah.. his white shirt though plain, looks so good on him, It was rare to see Dante wearing something normal. And for Dante, he has never seen Trish so.. raw.. real and just her true self, with no guns, no swords, no killer outfit, no make up... just Trish.. simple and clean.

Trish crawled to her bed and sat beside him as she tried to push Dante to retrieve Panda, "You hurt him!" she said, embracing the stuffed animal. Dante however found himself tantalized by that photograph he was holding, "you're.. really pretty.." he said and his voice was different. Trish was about to laugh, it was the same as calling his mom beautiful if she hadn't seen him looking at her picture. Trish was never good with compliments, she'd deny anything good about her.. but now, she'll have to accept she's beautiful... much respect to Eva.

Trish did resemble his mom, but she looked so different in that old photograph, her cheeks were rounder, her eyes were big and bright, her lips were timid and perfect, her long blonde hair has soft elegant waves in the end, she was charming.. as always but she looks happy. "I was seventeen" she sighed as she took the frame away and placed it on the center table where Dante got it.

They were just close to each other, too close, Trish finally gave up the idea that she could have her bed for herself as she lied down facing the opposite side, she tried to sleep with her Panda in her arms. Dante noticed a smaller lamp on the other bedside table, it has rhinestones encrusted on it, he leaned over, careful not to squish Trish as he pulled the switch.

after long last, he finally get Trish to bed, not just any other bed, _her _bed and guess what? they're not doing anything! And before Dante could think of doing anything naughty, the cylinder lamp began rotating and a tune started to play, it sounds like a music box. The colored rhinestones sends off flickers of light, red, blue, green, pink, purple, dazzling the dim room, it was beautiful, and the music was melancholy with the luminous display of the lamp. It was... terribly annoying Dante.

He was about to reach for the switch again, when Trish held his arm, "No, that's my song" she said, Dante dropped his head as he watched Trish burying herself from her sheets, he smiled slyly as he did the same, "This a tent?" he asked with the spread sheet covering them, Trish was acting like a kid, he thought, and maybe she has every right to.. if she deprived from it from the start.. besides it's kinda cute

Trish was lying on her side, "Are you still mad?" she asked, their faces were just several inches away from each other, Dante didn't answer, he looked at the Panda she was embracing, "I'm sorry I didn't tell" she said softly, Dante looked at her, her sincere, sapphire eyes.. "Don't be.." he said as he began playing with her hair, sliding his fingers through her silky, blonde hair. That wasn't the reason why he got all mad.."That was you playing" It wasn't a question, Trish nodded, "He taught me that song", _right.. **he** again _Dante thought, How long has Vergil known Trish? Who knows.. at which point and time did they happen to cross each other's path

Trish looked at him, he is so perfect, his hair have grown longer now, almost covering his gray eyes, she pushed his hair back to the side, "Do you want to know what happened?" she asked, there was pain in her voice, Dante really wanted to know more than anything, what happened between her and Vergil, how Trish ended up working for Mundus, he knows that these are connected but the pain in her voice.. "Not if you don't want me to" he answered, his lips in a slight smile, "Maybe when everything is okay.. is that okay?" she asked, e_verything is just too painful right now.._ Dante nodded. "you know.. "she said, "Being a demon, made me realize that maybe.. maybe I was better off dead.." her voice broke on the last word, she was about to cry when Dante held her face with his hand, "Don't' say that.. Trish.." he looked at her, how her beautiful hair follow the curves of her body.

"Can I ask you something?" Dante looked at her, his eyes were like a wolf's, clear, intelligent and lonely, Trish waited for his question, "are you just being nice to me.. coz..", he stopped, "Am I just a cover up for..", he hesitated again "Does he.. and I.." _fuck.._, "If I liked you because you remind me of Vergil?" Trish smiled, "Jackpot.." came his solemn reply.. Finally Dante knows how it feels. Trish felt the same thing before, with her resemblance with Eva.. but she never thought Dante could actually feel that way, she smiled again as she closed her eyes, "I never thought of you as Vergil" she answered, "Sure you look alike but.. you're really so different".. Dante was still unsatisfied with her answer, "We had our chance.." Trish said, avoiding Dante's eyes, "Vergil and I...but we chose not to.." "But you could have" Dante answered, hoping Trish would deny it and say that there was no chance between her and Vergil at all. "I doubt it.." Trish said, her voice almost a whisper. "Let's just say I'm not his type", "Why can't you say that _ he's_ not your type?" Dante replied with a worried tone, "that would be synonymous with saying that you're not my type" she winked at him.. he smiled, _I needed that_ he thought.

Then they have just realized that they were just centimeters away from each other.. will they hold back? would they delay gratification? just as what they always do? leave each other hanging... not this time... _I don't think so _as his lips found hers, kissing her gently with a soft butterfly kiss, she felt his lips pulled up in a smile, as he went forth deepening the kiss. she tried to hold back, pulling away but he kept her in, holding her gently,But soon the kiss became passionate, how they fought every temptation to kiss, burned every desire. This time Dante made sure, there would be no holding back now, the kiss made all the difference. they could feel each other's fast, pounding heartbeats, rapid breaths.. all those years of longing finally found its fulfillment. Trish have just realized where she belonged... in his arms. He gently slid his arm over her shoulders, allowing her head to lie on his arms, the other arm, strong and protective hung around her waist, their legs entangled..

Then the door opened.. Dante sighed as Trish sat up straight, her face was red if it wasn't for the darkness in the room, the music and the lamp have stopped playing now, "I'm scaaawed" a small girl in her pink bunny pajamas sobbed, Trish sighed in relief, "thew's a mosntew in my woom" she squeaked, her round face was too cute to describe, she held a cream colored teddy, Dante lazily stood up.. they could never just be_ ALONE_, "There's no monster in your room" as he got out of bed and Carrie held his hand to pinpoint the culprit. _If it's not Lady, it's Carrie_..he thought

"See, it was just a tree" she heard Dante from the other room, she sat up smiling,_how cute_ she thought.. and maybe.. maybe they could be like this.. maybe they can have their own.. before she could even finish with her thought, Carrie came running towards Trish, crawling beside her, "Twish, can I sleep with you?" she asked, her eyes big and teary, "Of course" she said smiling, Dante who was hoping for a round two finally gave up as he slouched on the lounge near the bedside table.

"wead us a stowy" Carrie requested, looking at Dante the while settling herself in Trish's arms. She wants a bedtime story and frankly speaking the only story Dante has are about his adventures with blood sucking demons, "I don't know any stories" he said, his tone was casual but cheery, "Just read us something" Trish followed. Dante found something readable on a frame hanging on the wall, two exquisitely beautiful blonde girls, how could any man or demon refuse. He took the frame as he sat, and have just realized what he was about to read may well be the corniest thing in the world.. but he likes corny, he's been looking for corny for a very long time now.

he breathed heavily as he began to read it

and the ironic thing is... Sparda recited the same verse to Eva

As Dante Alighieri read the same verse to Beatrice Portinari

And now.. it was their time...

_**Love is patient; love is kind**_

_**and envies no one.**_

_**Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;**_

_**never selfish, not quick to take offense.**_

_**There is nothing love cannot face;**_

_**there is no limit to its faith,**_

_**its hope, and endurance.**_

_**In a word, there are three things**_

_**that last forever: faith, hope, and love;**_

_**but the greatest of them all is love. **_

_** 1 Corinthians 13 **_

Trish uttered the verse softly..word for word with him as she closed her eyes. Dante looked at them with tamed eyes, all anger, doubt disappearing while Carrie and Trish had a little pillow talk, with soft voices like an angel's. And from then on, he saw Trish as someone.. not just someone, the only one whom he likes to be the mother of his children... and he was serious this time, she's the one whom he wants to spend his very long life with.

_**Author's note **_

_**was it too corny?? I'm so sorry lol, if you wanted to hear what Trish was playing you can listen to it on youtube its from ff10-2 piano collection entitled "Windcrest" and i'm listening to epilogue and 1000 words also from ff10-2 i'm soo teary right now huhu **_

_** Panda?! i like Pandas so much! lol  
**_

_**  
**_


	8. When You Were Young

CurryChicken- yay me too!! Pandas and rabbits and bears!!! Lol im glad you liked it!! I'm always looking forward to your reviews! It just gives me the drive to write more. . and yeah I saw that one from the poltergeist movie too

Eric Draven- yeah we're both cornballs!!

Destructo- thankies for that .

Satanic Park of Madness- yeah all chapters are named after song titles Mr. Brightside is a great song, and yeah I watch wwe and a big wrestling fan, big trish stratus fan too, dx maniac lol yeah stacy is hot! I miss old divas, I think they are better than now divas you know trish, lita, Victoria, ivory, sable etc. stacy. Torrie, stephanie. That girl in the novel well she has short curly red hair and well I dunno I don't really like her, one red head is enough and that's lucia so there . in my dream, yeah they were just cuddling blush i wanna dream about it again. I'll try to read tease and thanks soo much for that really kind review .

He was the best looking guy out there, she thought as she watched him from the deck. The sun was up high and the wind was cool. And clearly he doesn't talk much, he seems lonely, just standing there watching the view of the sea. Well, she's lonely too, maybe if she pushed her luck, maybe they can be friends..

He was quite aware that the prettiest girl he has ever seen is making her way towards him, he tried to see if anyone else was there, but they were alone. Her long, pale, wavy hair, reminds him of the sun, her blue eyes, the sky. "Hi" she greeted, her frilly, white dress looks so beautiful on her. He simply nodded his head on response as he looked at her admiringly. Her eyes were so clear.. so blue, they were tamed and beautiful. "What's your name?" she asked, was it safe to give her his name? it doesn't matter, "Vergil" he replied. Trish smiled, "I'm Beatrice, but they call me Trish" she said leaning on the steel bars. "I like Beatrice" he said. "Beatrice it is then" she smiled coyly, She held out her hand to shake, Vergil just stared at her hand, what was he supposed to do? Long slender fingers and rosy palm, with jelly pink colored nails that have glitters on it. She took his hand by surprise, his hands were very cold, and hers was so warm, she shook it before letting go, "Not that hard is it?" she said. Vergil was quite stunned. "Yeah.." he muttered, "now we're friends" she declared smiling.

_That'__s it? _Vergil thought, _we're already friends_ And it wasn't long before they started talking about well.. everything. She mostly does the talking and he listens to her attentively, studying her face and features as she gave out her grand opinions about the world. And he, found this "Specimen" to be very interesting, how different her perceptions were from him. He suddenly found himself wanting to see her more and as often and he can, how he have grown so fond of a mere human girl.

* * *

Dante got up early, he sat on a huge, purple couch in the library. He was still daydreaming about last night. Like how soft her lips were, or how that kiss was perfect or how she molded her body against his. Lady told him a little while ago that she would be going out for a while; Dante could only wish she'd bring Carrie with her just in case he and Trish got together again. 

He has had sex, and he's rather experienced. But that was it, a simple three letter word that was more of a physical indulgence or a driven urge. He wasn't even close to taking her clothes off last night but that overwhelming feeling he felt while he was kissing her topped off any other moment he's had with any girl he has done it with.

He placed his feet on the expensive looking oak table. The library was a huge room, several floors high with maroon draped curtains lavishing the giant columns of windows. Two round chandeliers covered the ceiling, and study tables were placed in every corner with forest green sofa sets. Then shelves after shelves of books aligned itself on the walls. _It is never jealous _he thought, so yeah maybe he doesn't want to know everything about Trish and Vergil now, past is past right?

* * *

Vergil sighed, this was not easy, but he never thought this could be so hard. He watched the children as they ate their breakfast, and they're not even children anymore, Helena, Faith and the twins to be exact, he watched them, spilling their milk, throwing cereals at one another. Clearly, he would never have kids, it just scares him. And they were all talking at the same time and he is getting used to the noise. 

But something is a little bit off, he counted the children, he even have their names written on the palm of his hand, just in case he forgets. And yes he was right, one was missing.. Beatrice. Now if there was someone who could actually think like Trish, one who knows Trish better than anyone else, that's Vergil or/and Dante. He spent days trying to study her, to read her. And he knows exactly where to find her. He straightened up and left the children without even getting noticed.

She was wearing a white frilly blouse and a pale blue peasant skirt. The sun was beautiful and the beach calls for it. Crescent beach was located just north east of the manor, just several kilometers ahead. He has her flip lops on and good to go when, "where are you going?" _Busted_ she thought. She looked back and saw Vergil, wearing a dark blue polo shirt with sleeves rolled up and black pants. "I'm not really under your jurisdiction now am I?" Trish asked hoping he would just let her go, "All Rosencreuze children are under my jurisdiction" he answered. Trish sighed, "You look tired", Vergil swept his hair with his hand, "I am handling nine you know", he answered. She smiled, "Let's go for a walk then".

Vergil didn't say anything but he followed her as they exited the manor. They walked without touching, and without speaking. They were comfortable with silence. They were satisfied like this.. but he can't help but look at her, her hair glistening from the sun. "You've changed" he said, it was like he was disappointed. "Do I look that bad" Trish laughed, "your brother doesn't think so", Vergil was serious, was she still the same person he used to.. "You said it like it's a bad thing" Trish followed. Vergil looked at the wet, stoned ground as they were several yards away from the mansion now, and he still didn't respond. It really bothered Trish, "So you're mad at me because I look like this?" she asked, worried now. "No" he firmly replied, "I'm mad at myself for letting this happen to you". Trish looked away, she was getting anxious. "I should have protected you.." he said, his fistS balled up, his jaw flexed. "It was a long time Verg, we were young" she replied softly. "and weak" his voice was rigid. "I just stood there, Beatrice.. I didn't do anything"

It was years ago.. but it just seemed like yesterday.

* * *

She was getting famous now, a well known musician at a very tender age. She thought this was her trip of a lifetime, where she was invited to play in M.S Marina every night. She likes doing it, to play in front of a live audience, her piano, her violin. M.S Marina was a luxury ship on boards Maltese Island, a private island owned by a very powerful and wealthy man. That man was also the owner of M.S Marina, this three day luxury cruise was organized by him and all the rich and famous and those who belonged in the social circle were invited. 

But who knew, that all tales were to end tragically in a blood fest. As the night approaches and the ship made its way through the island, the unthinkable happened. The cruise ship was filled with blood curdling screams; Thick blood flowed through the sides of the windows as demons came to devour, to destroy the humans who have come to their dwelling.

When he got to the sight, his body seemed to move by itself and he just started looking for her. His sweat was cold and his heart was pounding, he has never been this scared before. He stormed into her room, slashing every mutation in sight. His anger was over whelming, why did this happen?? _Why her?_

"No.." he cried as he bent over to check the limp body, "Wake up!!". She slowly opened her eyes, forcing out a faint smile, crimson liquid trickled from the sides of her lips. "You're gonna be okay" he said as he covered her wounded abdomen. His voice was pained with tearless, broken sobs. . but she was not going to be okay, "Let me go Verg" she said, begging him to let her die. "no!" he bellowed as he scooped her up.

When he finally found himself a companion, when he finally happened to lighten up to the fact that humans are far from what he thought.. this happens, everybody always leave, just like his father, his mother and now her..How a human's pathetic mortality can be so punishingly cruel. This was why he despised humans, why he distanced himself from them. You will grow fond of them, you will care for them, you will love them, only to find out one day that they're gone. He never let anyone get close enough o hurt him, except her.

"You can't die on me!" he said as he made up his mind and a dark portal appeared before him. What he was about o do was something one should think twice on, but time was not on his side, every second she furthers away from life. He entered the darkness as the screams and the turmoil faded from the background just as the light did. Her breathing became slow and deep as he gently laid her on to the floor, holding her hand, "I'm sorry.." he whimpered.

And that was it…, torches surrounding them magically lit up. Mundus knew this would happen, he knew what was going on. How he feared that that wretched mortal girl would almost ruin his plans on using Vergil's hatred towards humanity to his advantage. How Vergil despite all his efforts is still but a human, capable of love and compassion.

But everything is on his favors right now. Vergil begging him to relive this dying mortal. How she resembled that one he destroyed not too long ago. Such a waste if she were to die, so he can't let that happen. He has better use of her, he could only laugh to his heart content, and everything was going according to his ill will.

That was the tale of two lost souls, two broken hearts.. what became of two unlikely people who just found solace in each other's company.

"Stop regretting" Trish said as Vergil helped her climb up the stones. "I'm not regretting" He answered. The conversation seems casual. "I never regret what I did, I'd never let you die" he said. "But if I was there sooner" he recalled. They finally made it to crescent beach. It was a small crescent shaped beach with white sands and clear blue waters, the weather was absolutely perfect. They walked towards the water and everything seemed so nostalgic again. It was like that time when she asked him his favorite color. "Let's just make the most of what we have now Vergil" she said, staring out at the sea, "We're free.." she said almost in a whisper. Vergil closed his eyes, "For two very unlucky ones" he said, "We are quite lucky". "Yeah" she answered.

Silence accompanied them again as they refreshed themselves with the sound of the waves and the feel of the cool wind. Like everything they have been through was drifting away.. And today is something new. "Vergil" she called, Vergil looked at her, she was still _his_ Beatrice despite everything that has happened, she was still there, with the same, clear blue eyes. "We're still, friends right?". It took him quite a while before he could respond, but he knows the answer way too well, "I'm still wearing blue Trish" he said "And it's still my favorite color" he smiled, one of those very rare occasion. She nodded, that was enough, he heart was slowly lighting up.

"So" he began, "what's with you and my brother", Trish stuck out her tongue as she began her stories and he, just like before would listen to her attentively giving out his opinions only when necessary.

Author's note

Well that's the gist of it, Trish and Vergil poor unfortunate souls tears next chappy would be up lol.. And it got tampons on it!!! With Dante and Vergil lol


	9. Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

Satanic Park of Madness: yeah yeah I know what you mean, coz usually hot divas are not really good wrestlers but divas who are really good wrestler arent that hot. But trish and lita are an exception coz they're both hot and they're both really good wrestlers.. to top it off dx is gone so there really burst my bubble I hope trish and lita gets to wrestle again T.T

Destructo: here it is! Sorry it took some time though

CurryChicken: yeah yeah! When im typing and I have only like two pages i'd think of you and how this fic would be too short for you lol, nweize I hope you had a pleasant holiday

EricDraven: thank you I really didnt sound that much convincing though, lol but trish and vergil have to start from somewhere . I hope you too had a pleasant holiday

"She said what?!" Dante bellowed as Vergil rolled his eyes, he completely didn't want this. Vergil stayed with Trish for hours listening or at least _pretending _he was listening to her just so he can find the right time to tell her that he can't cook, and ask this favor of her to take charge in the kitchen. Now too bad for him, Trish agreed to cook if he would do the groceries.. which he would gladly do and immediately accepted it, except Trish told him that he should take Dante with him to help carry the bags.. which was really unnecessary due to the fact that Vergil can carry a whole lot without help from anyone. This was practically a way of annoying him, or Trish's way of getting back at him for asking her to cook when she was right in the middle of a sentence. Trish was already laughing right now as she thought about the twins in a grocery store.

"Look, I do not want this any more than you do, so stop acting like a kid" Vergil scolded. Dante got to his feet, "But it's a grocery store, do you know what kind of people go to grocery stores" he reasoned out, he was not that particularly mad that he's gonna accompany Vergil, sure, they have had some bad times but _past is past right?_ it's just that he doesn't like doing the groceries, it makes him feel so human, so normal. Vergil sighed, "I know.." he exited the library, Dante lazily got up from his comfy position and dragged himself out. Vergil jogged his way through the grand staircase shortly followed by Dante. Just before Vergil could open the glass stained oaken door, Trish emerged from the other room, her hair parted to the side and tied up with two chopsticks, shorter strands of hair hung elegantly on her neck, a product of Lady's layering techniques. oh, and she was wearing a pale yellow apron, "We need you guys back in a hour" she said throwing Vergil the keys, "What?" Dante protested "why does he gets to drive?!", Trish rolled her eyes as she smiled "Coz he is older" she said, "By a mere 12 second. yeah he is, so that doesn't count!", eyes asking for reconsideration. Trish shook her head, "you have 56 minutes left" she reminded, "C'mon" Vergil growled as Dante let out a heavy breath.

Vergil drives with only one hand, he took the shiny, silver Volvo. While his other arm was resting on the open window, Dante however was sitting at the back making himself as comfortable as he can while browsing from the stack of travel and gaming magazines. The ride was really quiet and the road was clear but then Vergil broke the ice, "So, you've been hanging around with Trish huh?", Dante grinned, "So you've noticed" he said, apparently he still gets the girl after all and Vergil knows it. "Yeah I've also noticed what she was wearing when she got here" remembering that tight black outfit which he though Trish has gotten rid of. Dante looked up, "She looks pretty fine to me" Dante answered confidently. Vergil made a squeaky violent turn which really did not affect Dante as he intended. "So you actually allow her to wear things like those?" it sounded like Vergil was gritting his teeth,

Dante frowned, he was getting annoyed by the fact that Vergil seem to question his authority over Trish. And that authority, though he hates to admit it, is clearly something he doesn't have. "So that's how you see her?" Vergil, glared from the rear view mirror, "Like a trophy out for display?! you might as well let her walk naked by all means" Vergil was being sarcastic, but if there was someone just as sarcastic, probably a guy who invented sarcasm it would be Dante, "Maybe I'll let her do that, she'll look good either ways" he tried to temper himself.

Vergil made another violent turn which still did not affect Dante, "And while you're at it, enjoying the view, maybe you can let her prance along a demon infested area, **_all alone, on her own_**" Vergil commented, Dante was really getting ticked off, how does Vergil know all that? Besides it was Trish's own decision to go off alone, what was he gonna do about it? It wasn't his idea, But Vergil just kept on rubbing it in, "That's someway to take care of her huh?" the older twin sneered. Dante was supposed to say _she can take care of herself_ when he had come to a realization that she should not be taking care of herself in fact, _he_ should be taking care of _her_

"You know what?, You're friends right? So do what friends do, mind your own business!" Dante fired, "Actually I am doing what friends do and that's protecting her from guys like you!" Vergil answered cooly as he accelerated the speed of the car, he really have the knack for driving fast and making the tires squeak. "Sorry to burst your bubble Verg, but _you_are just like me" Dante said gritting his teeth, "Exactly" Vergil replied, well composed. Vergil was actually making a lot of point, "She's not your girlfriend" said Dante sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, it was intended not to sound like a question though it really was, "she's not yours either" Vergil replied

_Good, Trish and Vergil were just really friends after all_. Vergil finds it amusing, how Dante could be eaten off by jealousy quite easily. "She's not my girlfriend, but She's my_ partner_" said Dante putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'partner'. And somehow, he intended it to be somewhat deeper, with something hidden underneath the word rather than the casual girlfriend, almost like a wife as Vergil understood it, "Don't you mean _x-partner_" Vergil corrected, he can clearly see now, how Dante feel about Trish and he knows how Trish feels about Dante of course. "I'm working on it!" Dante replied trying to fight frustration. "We'll see..." Vergil answered, Dante realized they were already in the parking lot. Vergil killed the engine as he gracefully got out of the car, Dante did the same as Vergil set the alarm.

The car park was almost empty, with only several family cars, a couple of buses and an RV. The carts were scattered as the twins looked up at the afternoon sky. The white, rectangular establishment with a neon orange sign that says 'MiniStore' was actually far worst that Temen-ni-gru and frankly, the twins would rather have that demon infested tower, with twice the demons than this.. grocery store. "Here goes nothing.." Vergil muttered under his breath as he pulled out a cart, Dante shook his head, "Of all places" said Dante pulling out a cart as well.

The twins entered and well.. the sight of two really good looking men, let alone twins wearing really long coats of red and blue with silvery hair in a grocery store is not really your everyday encounter. People instantly looked at them, some in awe, some in disgust, some in fear, but most in admiration considering the fact that the place is swarmed by ladies.. almost middle aged ladies, the kind of ladies who would like a second chance on love. Vergil rolled his eyes, "Let's just make this quick" he said as he checked his long list.

They were in the dairy counter when a bevy of teenage girls passed by them giggling, Dante really enjoys the lime light though Vergil would really rather be in the background. But both men are really used to women trying their best to get their attention. There was only one woman who needs not to flaunt anything to get their attention... and both of them are thinking of her now.

Dante kept on putting unnecessary stuffs in his cart but Vergil just let him, it's not his money after all, and if they're over budget, it would be Dante's fault not his. Vergil really doesn't like to check brands with Dante hanging around, though he is very meticulous about it, the kind of coffee, cereal, cookies, milk everything! He was a perfectionist and everything must meet his standards.. if that's what you call it. "You know I don't mind competition" said Dante who already opened a bag of chips, Vergil looked at him then went on the refreshments for milk and chocolates, "huh?" he replied. "I don't mind you hanging around with Trish or Beatrice or whatever.." it was weird how Dante brought the subject up, Vergil thought Dante didn't like to talk about it.

Vergil went to the next aisle, his cart was already full and there were just a few things left on his list. "Really.. coz I'll be looking out for her" he warned, "So be it, may the best man win huh?" Dante replied opening a can of soda, Vergil sighed in defeat, "Look" the older twin explained, "It's not like that" _not anymore. _Dante raised his eyebrows, carts and people who were coming their way immediately turn to avoid them.

"Giving up?" Dante sneered, "I gave up on her a long time ago okay? So if you want her then knock yourself out" said Vergil it was like he didn't want to admit it, like it's too late, there was regret in his voice. "Why..." Dante can't understand, Vergil was really not the guy who would back out in a challenge specially when Dante is the initiator. Vergil placed several brands of liquor in Dante's half full cart, "I've come to understand that I ..." he let out a heavy breath, "I'm not right for her". Dante looked down, they never had this kind of talk, Vergil and him and somehow he felt rather sorry, "I don't need you sympathy" Vergil snapped, straightening himself up. "We're happy with the way things are now" said Vergil. _You were the only friend I ever had_ it echoed through his ears again, and whenever he remembered the good times they've shared, he finds it difficult to not smile, he knew it would be something no one else has, that time, that moment.. it belonged to Trish and him alone and... he is content. "But Dante.." said Vergil glaring at him, Dante tilt his head to the side, "Break her heart... and I'll break your neck" Vergil was dead serious and Dante grinned cocky and confident as always, "You don't need to tell me that" he replied, I'll_ never break her heart.._

"Glad that's over it!" Dante sighed, understanding flowed through him, "Oh boy.." said Vergil reading the last item on the very bottom of the list, "what?" Dante snatched the yellow paper with small, script and very legible writing in blue ink which he recognized as Trish's. "feminine napkins" he read, Dante and Vergil looked at each other, then stared at their horror as aisle16 awaits them. "I'm out!"Dante said but before he could run off, Vergil caught his collar, "Oh no you don't! If I am going to take this walk of shame then so are you"

There was no escape, the aisle was full of feminine craps and to top it off, girls would all pass by them giggling. "how could she do this to me?" Vergil could really die of humiliation right now, it was an embarrassment enough to find him, the older son of Sparda in a grocery store but no, he has to be in that very aisle where every man dares not to pass. "Why do they hang around in groups all the time" Dante asked, Two men, Sons of the Legendary Dark Knight, egos savagely wounded, manliness mutilated, an insult to injury. "Let's just get table napkins it's the same as that, tell her they ran out of femi.. femi...tch..girl napkins" Dante suggested as they inched towards the aisle of pink, yellow, blue and purple. "Are you stupid?!" Vergil scowled, "Don't you know what those are for, they put those in their.." Vergil stopped, "In their?" Dante challenged, "Cmon Verg you can say it" he urged smirking. This was difficult.. very difficult.

"Look, just grab one and we'll go" it sounded like a command, "Hell no, no way I'm touching any of those" Dante protested, hard headed as usual, Vergil shook his head, he's the older brother, he's more responsible, he can do this.. so he put on a brave face and walked through the aisle, grabbing a purple package then pushing the cart as fast as he can, "Wait" Dante called out, Vergil stopped, "this better be important" he replied stern, Dante pointed at the purple package, "Those are for nose bleeds" he said, Vergil checked, it did seem to be for nosebleeds, it was cottony and cylinder shaped with a string attached to it. "My bad" Vergil said as he took the package out, Vergil grabbed another package, "Those have wings on it!" said Dante pointing at the yellow package, "Argh, how come these things have to comes with wings or not!" Vergil snapped, "I don't know" said Dante confused, "they are just going to put it on their.." Dante stopped. "Yes??" Vergil urged, "Nothing" answered Dante "Who wants wings anyways" he quickly changed the subject, "Good point" Vergil said as he found another package which he found to be the 'right' one, "this one says it's scented" he said as he placed the package in the cart. "Yeah that's good" Dante grinned with a naughty thought as they made their way out of the aisle as fast as they can.

The cashier was really blushing hard as the twins waited for their things to be registered, but when the feminine napkins were registered she found the two men looking away, Renee, the feisty nanny handed him a bundle for emergency earlier so luckily for Dante they weren't over budget. Vergil started thinking again, he would never ever return to this store.. EVER. When Dante finally had the last plastic bag on the trunk, he slid in the car, Vergil roared the engine to life, purring it several times before he headed for the exit. "Dante." said Vergil, Dante looked at him, "Remember the purple package?" Vergil asked, "Yeah for the nosebleeds, what about 'em?" Dante was chewing a gum. "I don't think those are for nosebleeds" his tone was serious, he really did put a lot of thinking into this, "You mean.. they put those.. in their.." Dante have stopped chewing, Vergil sternly nodded, "that is just ..wrong.." Dante imagined what a tampon really is for, he found something like it before and he didn't have a clue what it was for until now. Both men shivered at the thought, _women are so twisted.._

Author's Note

wow!! I havent uploaded in ages!! im sorry you guys! I really missed you lot! I hope you enjoyed the holidays minna! School time again, I hate college if I could only go back to high school T.T oh well, I only find happiness in writing so I hope you'll like this stuff .

I just watched episode 4 of dmc anime again, trish was such a meanie, do you guys notice how sulky dante was when trish was about to go? Its so funny, haha and trish was like I like to travel a bit more.. oh cmon trish give the guy a break lol. And the part where dante was eavesdropping on lady and trish lol it just means that dante was watching trish go off then lady came along aww how sweet haha I kinda looks one sided now O.o cmon trish admit it, you're crazy about the guy!

Question!!! if dmc were to have a live action movie who would you like to play dante and trish? I just read it on a forum and it has tom cruise ohh noo!!!


	10. People are People

Destructo- yeah i've been thinking of dante getting her back too, so that explains the scene I saw on youtube, with them together, I sure hope dmc4 has enough trish and dante shots though.

Eric Draven- thanks! Haha cool commercial and yeah you totally read my mind with charlize therone, she pulled off aeon flux, she can do trish, and I actually pictured trish's body structure similar to hers. And reuben langdon too, dante won't be dante without the voice. But I saw this movie the covenant and the blonde guy there is actually dante potential . I kinda pictured lady to be like camilla belle only curvier. There are several trish potentials too on modelmayhem

Curry chicken- hahaha I read your review over and over, you make me laugh im soo thrilled you liked it, I got the idea from this movie I saw called, She's the man, it has amanda bynes with tampons on her nose lol

Satanic Park of Madness- yeah yeah I know that song, you're right, it does kinda sound like Vergil!haha yeah chyna and sable are legacy! Don't worry i'll work on a vergil based chap or fic soon .

When Dante and Vergil came back, lunch was already served and yes, Trish could actually cook, she cooks pretty well under the supervision of Renee, the feisty nanny who have just returned to save Vergil from getting involved in world war 3 thanks much to Christie and Chris' endless argument about The White Stripes. Not to mention Helena just burst out screaming some song from Slayers just to shut the twins up. Vergil didn't eat, he just doesn't think he needs to, he felt his phone vibrating in his chest pocket, he muttered something as he went out of the house again to take the call.

Dante dropped the plastic bags carefully on the floor, taking off his heavy coat, "Just leave it there darling I'll attend to that" said Renee. From the guest room Dante could clearly hear everyone in the kitchen yelling at each other, others yelling to shut up while others were just laughing. Much props for Vergil he thought, so this is what happens when the cats is not around.

Renee approached him, her big curly hair and her mother like features beamed on him. "Your lady friend is waiting for you upstairs" she whispered, "she told me that Trish wasn't suppose to know she's here, she's in the library". Renee winked at him thinking it was some sort of surprise they were planning for Trish. "don't keep your lunch waiting now" she said,

Dante was confused, what is all this about? he ascended the stairs and heard Trish asking for him and Vergil, Renee covered them up. The moment he got in, he saw Lady deep in her thoughts, leaning on the table, her hand cupping her chin. "What did I do?" Dante asked as he approached the couch, Lady stood up straight as she threw in a clear folder on the table, "Face it I'm a genius" she said. Dante sat on the couch, glided his hand over the folder then raised his feet up on the surface.

"You want to know who the hell is Beatrice Rosencreuze?" she glared, "That's Beatrice Rosencreuz" she let out a deep breath, calming herself, "you know teen.. prodigy, musical genius" her voice then sounded bored. Dante browsed through the contents of the folder, files, photos, news articles. "You did your homework" Dante smirked thankful for Lady's information though he didn't appear to be gratified, but truly he is.

"On the 17th of march Trish went on board M.S Marina with several relatives, the luxury trip was organized by Damien Douglas, that bastard who sold his soul for wealth and power, it was on boards Maltese island" Lady started fixing her gloves, "Or what is known today as Mallet island, on the 22nd the ship was retrieved with no passengers, no one survived and no one knew what happened after that, apparently Damien Douglas had the passengers served as a sacrificial feast for the demons in that island and probably to lessen his competition in the market, he aimed for powerful and wealthy businessmen:" Dante threw the folder back on the table, "Damien was murdered three weeks ago"

"Vergil" Dante muttered

"Most probably so" Lady replied

"Anything else?"

"Trish is the daughter of Alexander Church, is he familiar?" Lady was clearly saving something best for last. Dante shook his head, "He was the one who presided over your mother's case 24 years ago". Something stung Dante, was that a coincidence? "Coincidence.." he muttered, trying to hide any reactions Lady might read. "more like destiny to me" she muttered.

There was silence, Dante was brainstorming, he has never heard of anything like this. _Is it really destiny?_ Or maybe something was just as fucked up, he let go of his mother, he moved on and now this again.."And what are you so mad about?" He asked, trying pull himself out of thinking, Lady pouted "Its nothing you can understand!" she snapped, Dante raised his eyebrow helping himself with the home made pizza served on a nice platter on the side table. "It has something to do with the rules of feminism" said Lady, Dante who was sipping on his can of soda found himself coughing and choking, much to Lady's amazement,

"oh no.. I've had enough feminism for this day" He said while shaking head. Lady was apparently upset and was hoping she could tell Dante about it, after all Dante should be mad at her too because Trish didn't tell her all about this stuffs, They both had spent some time before and she was her friend, her best friend if you'd call it, in a short span of time, Trish won her trust, which normally she doesn't do, then this happens, if she hadn't investigated, she would have never known and Trish would never tell" Lady stormed out of the room. leaving Dante shaking his thoughts away from feminism, and tampons, suddenly he lost his appetite.

Vergil snapped his phone shut with his chin as he bit his lip, "Things were going sooner than I would have expected" he muttered, "Have you seen Dante? or Lady?" Trish asked coming down the front steps, "No" he replied, "Listen" he began, "You father wants to meet us, You, me and Dante", "...why?" she asked, Vergil shrugged. "The kids?" Trish asked, "This is something confidential, I'll have Renee take them out for a while" he explained, "When?" Trish asked, getting nervous. "This afternoon" said Vergil, "Go get dressed something nice and descent" though the stern in his voice was rather fading Trish still scowled at him, did he just tell her to dress something descent?, Vergil does that all the time.. when they were young,

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" she scowled

"What's what supposed to mean?" he asked, pretending he didn't know, practically it was clear _lay off_ _the black outfit._

"I hate you" she playfully said, her eyes piercing,

"I know" he replied "it's mutual"

she tossed her hair as she rolled her eyes and stomped her way to her room, she smiled, another recollection of memories..

"why do you do that?" the silver haired boy asked,

"do what?" she was helping herself with some ice cream as they watched the sea from the deck

. "See you're doing it right now!" Trish was getting annoyed, "what am I doing?!",

"You just did it again!" Vergil pointed out!,

"What!!!"she bellowed,

"You wrinkle your nose!",

"I do not wrinkle my nose"

"you're doing it"

"I'm not wrinkling my nose" she protested,

"You are too" said Vergfil with a puzzled look on his face, she did not reply, "See you're doing it now!"

"you're making me do it!" she fired, "Stop making me think about doing it!"

"Dress something nice and descent!" she mocked with a poorly executed Vergil voice, still stomping her feet when she passed by the open door of the library, she peered inside and found Dante eating his pizza, she grinned as she approached him, "Is it good?" she asked, perching on the table, on the same spot where she use to seat back in the shop,

"You made it?" he asked her,

"Is it good?" she persisted, _if he didn't like it, I'll tell him Renee made it_,

"Of course, its better than the ones at home, you made it?" swallowing a chunk full.

"Yep" she said proudly,

"You never cook at home" he complained,

"You never ask me too" She answered,

"remind me next time, this is really good" he said,

"I'm glad you liked it"

this is one of those conversations that went along well, no awkward, no hanging, just normal conversation, no guns, no demons, just pizza.

"So your dad knew my mum huh?"he asked,

"Where did you hear that?" she jumped to her feet,

he gestured to the folder on the table, "You were spying on me?" she bellowed,

"No, Lady did her homework" He replied biting the last bit of pizza. Trish bit her lip, what more could they have known? this was a bad idea, she knew it.. there are just somethings that are better off left unsaid.

"You can't blame her, shes a Nancy Drew fan" he said. he too was supposed to be mad at Trish for forgetting to tell them something so crucial not that Lady and Dante needs to know about her personal life but rather, it was still_ business_ having demons involved of course, specially something this significant.

He figured, Lady could do a better job on getting mad at Trish than him. "I'm sorry" she mumbled, "I just don't want you guys to know about this things", _Don't feel sorry for me.._

"too late" Dante replied, "you know, if you don't want me to know about this things then fine by me, I respect that, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know more about you" Trish stared at him, _was he interested in her?_

_Shoot_ Dante though he may have giver her too much, "Lady feels the same too" he made the save

Trish sighed, _false alarm_ she thought, maybe she was just being hopeful, they kissed didn't they? _A kiss always means something right?_ She thought, _is there something between him and me? He sure acts like nothing happened_,

"I said I'm sorry already" she whined guilty.

"I told you its cool" Dante sat up straight, "you should go talk to Lady though, she's pretty upset",

"how upset?".

"something about the rules of femininity upset" Dante grinned.

without another word Trish left the room with a swift move, before she could step out, she stopped, "Oh, uhh my dad wants to talk to us this afternoon" she reminded, "Vergil sounds serious", Dante blinked several times, "He's always serious" he snickered,

Trish thought about it, then felt stupid"Well.. he is serious-er" she laughed, as she caught sight of Lady leaving from the corridors, "Lady!" she called out as she ran down the stairs.

Lady pursed her lips to the side, arms crossed over her chest, "Well?" she asked, mad, but not at all furious,

"okay, I'm coming clean" said Trish, "I just don't want to bring it up",

"there I was pouring my heart out to you and you didn't tell me anything like you play the piano or you survived a demon ambush" she yelled, Lady was quickly driven by her emotions, something reckless most of the times.

"I'm sorry " said Trish, pleading

"Friends tell!!"

"I know..I know" Trish shrugged, "I'm sorry already I wont do it again"

they were acting like kids, Vergil and Dante were watching them from their place hoping for some cat fight like action, Lady sighed,

"you can't stay mad at me forever" Trish protested,

"try me!" Lady snapped, After several seconds, "Fine...i forgive you" Lady smiled, she was just playing Trish after all, she wouldn't be mad at her for something like that, well maybe a little, but Lady understands.

"Thanks!!" Trish was thrilled as she threw in a hug, _girls are weird_ thought Vergil and Dante, who was thinking of some yuri action when he shook his head again, he should stop thinking about his things now he thought.

"Where were you going?" Trish asked, "I was about to go shopping" said Lady, "I'll go with you, Vergil, Dante and I are summoned to our deaths" Trish said imitating a big, glorious voice, "Huh?" Lady asked, "Dad wants to talk to us" she explained,

"what about me?!!" Lady sounded worried, "with kids? no way! please don't" she begged, her eyes pleading, "Course not, you'll come with me",

"Yeah I'm emotional support.. dang Trish you owe me..".

"I'll let you raid my closet"

"Deal" they shook hands as they walked outside talking about what_ descent thing_ Trish would wear.

authors note

wow you guys sorry for the late upoad i have made everything i just have to type it but unfortunate;y will be my prelims examination on monday to thursday so i'll be busy putting my books under my pillow hoping i would dream about everything lol. so yeah this fic would soon come to an end but its ok coz i already have another fic to put up, . we need more dante x trish fics around here so im polluting the dmc section (sorry). Btw, do you gys play guitar heroes 3? haha I brought casey lynch this outfit and it was like whoa its trish!! with the black pants, black top, choker ad blonde hair lol it was like seeing trish rocking out .

P.S do you guys think Vergil is Nero? I saw the final trailer, tons of spoilers, Nero said Vergil's famous lines about needing more power.


	11. Seeds of Love

They really can't find anything at the mall and they went to every shop, scoured every boutique and still nothing! The clothes were too clean, too kinky, too flashy _or too pink_ for any of the girls' liking. They just wanted it simple and dainty. But apparently simple and dainty was hard to find, until Lady suggested that they should try and find something from Trish's wardrobe instead.

Trish was getting frustrated as she threw another dress overhead, it landed on her bed where Lady was cross sitting, "Why does it have to be _clean and descent_" she protested as Lady tried to see what she can make out of Trish's clothes. "And what does that mean, _descent,_ its not like I'm walking around naked or something", Lady laughed a little "Well, Almost" she teased, she knew what Vergil meant, she thought it was kind of sweet of him to remind Trish of that. Lady could clearly see the difference between the twins right then. Vergil is rather… _conservative_

Trish, of course she wanted to look good, she's going to see her father soon, after all those years. And somehow she felt she's in trouble. _You could have called or at least let us know you're okay,_ it's as if she could hear her father scolding her right now, just like how he used to scold her for coming home late. That's all she could remember, memories of her family when she was still small, when she was _still human _rather.

She threw the last piece of cocktail dress over Lady's head, "That's the last one" she sighed. Practically, her wardrobe was black. Sure, there were pinks and whites and other colors but the majority of it was black. Lady pursed her lips as she arranged the clothes which she finds_ descent_. Trish slumped back on the salmon, velvet couch, waiting for Lady's suggestions.

"Mind if I take a look?" Lady asked clearly unsatisfied, "Knock yourself out" said Trish, exhausted as she thought of how she's going to clean the mountain of clothing on her fluffy bed later on. Lady looked over the compartments, the luggage, and finally she bent over to inspect the drawers, nothing. She was pretty meticulous as she continued searching for some piece of clothing. Surely there is a descent one hiding beneath the stack of clothes.

Finally, she noticed an old looking trunk underneath, hidden from view. She knelt down, and opened the case decorated with intricate floral designs. _"What are you doing there"_ Lady smiled, she took the white linen clothing and felt quite pleased with herself, "Trish, I just found you a dress" she announced.

Trish leaned over, and upon seeing that familiar apparel Lady was holding made her somewhat, sad. It was a simple off white summer dress with a frilly laced skirt and an elegant design. Trish sighed smiling, but with melancholy eyes, "That was my mom's" she recalled, taking the off-shoulder dress gently, "I never got to wear this" she remembered, "Well now is the best time don't you think?" Lady suggested.

Trish nodded, "I guess" she felt lost all of a sudden; she doesn't remember that much of her mother she was already in her late teens when she passed away. But Trish has been away from home so long that she.._ forgot_. Now that she thought about it, remembering her just made her feel sad. "Now," Lady began "Let's see it, try it on"

Trish sat on the antique vanity set, facing the huge mirror wondering why Lady was so _kind_ to her. They both knew they started off a bit a_ggressive_ towards each other. Lady was fixing her hair with light, gentle hands. There were combs, brushes, and other beauty care products on the mahogany surface. Things they never really get to use that much, the job doesn't require one to look _pretty._

"I never had a sister" Lady broke the silence. Trish looked at her from the mirror, Lady smiled, "I was an only child", she continued, curling Trish's locks carefully.

"Oh.. Well you know my history" said Trish, gratified on how Lady was fixing her up. Somehow she realized Lady just answered her as to why was she was being nice.

"You know, if you had sister, she'd be lucky to have you" Trish said. Lady nodded,

"I'll practically turn her into a living doll" she said peering at Trish through the mirror. "Just like what I'm doing now", Lady bit a bob pin open, Trish smiled coyly.

Lady was practically the same age as Dante, so she's in fact older than Trish, but most of the time, it's the other way around. Trish is more composed than Lady and more often than not Lady would be the one to make the irrational decisions, and her judgment is always driven by her emotions. But this is one of the instances where Lady is the _matured_ one, age comes from wisdom and experience stuff, been there done that attitude. That's why both women gained each other's respect.

"You really have gorgeous hair" Lady complimented, her hands on the long, silky strands of Trish's hair. "Thanks" Trish replied

"Why do you keep it long?" Lady asked, she really is not a fan of long hair.

_Dante likes girls with long hair_ "...I don't know..". said Trish biting her lip.

"Dante likes girls with long hair" Lady informed, Trish was a little startled, _Am I that readable?_

"You've noticed it too?" Trish asked, flushing all of the sudden,

"hmmmyeah" Lady replied still concentrated on Trish's hair, "So _that's_ why you keep it so long" Lady teased,

"Hey, that's not true!!" Trish pushed Lady playfully.

"Yeah right, then why are you blushing like hell" Lady laughed pointing at Trish's cheeks, finally finished with her hair,

"Cut it out" Trish protested.

The laughter slowly dispersed upon hearing a polite knock at the door. Trish looked at herself through the mirror, "Lady you're amazing" looking at her reflection on several angles. "Fuck.. I look like a Barbie! what did you do to me?!"

"Nah! Barbie is a slut, you're more like Vampie" Lady went forth the door, still laughing. Upon opening the door, she suddenly went rigid and quiet. The man in dark grey suit smiled at her, his eyes were tired but bright. "Trish, I'll wait for you outside" Lady said, smiling at the man, and then promptly exiting the room.

Trish turned to the door hoping to catch Lady, but it was _him_ who stood there. Trish's heart started beating fast, throbbing even!. "Dad.." she muttered, she stroked her hair, fixed her clothes, as her father approached her, hands on his back. _Was he not glad_ _to see her?. Shit,_ _I'm in big trouble_ Trish thought. Though the tall and well physique man was aged, one can see through his stature and presence that he was powerful and reputable, just as he was decades ago. But this was not the memory Trish has on how her father looked like.

His eyes were tired and his lips were solemn, he was still handsome and noble despite the graying of his hair. Every step her father took, her view of him became clearer. Thus, making her cry all of the sudden. Like every step was a stab on her heart. She missed out on a lot of things. His dad still has that full mustache connected through his sideburns; though this time the hairs on it were grey too. He stopped right in front of Trish; Trish can't look at him in the eye, ashamed of her tears.

That man lost his wife, thought he lost his daughter too. Thinking she was _gone_, though not believing. All the wealth and power meant very little to him, for the real treasures he have lost are the ones most precious, priceless and his beloved. Now she stands before him, after all those years, not as a young lady he remembered but as full grown woman. He held his daughter's chin, and crackled up a smile as he wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry Daddy.." Trish cried as she embraced her father. He too, can't help but cry, thankful, so very thankful his Beatrice is back to him. "It's all right darling, it's all right" he assured, his voice was accented and a little husky. It was music to Trish's ears.

Her father kissed her forehead, embracing his _not so little girl_. Suddenly, Trish, the independent, needs no man woman, the dangerous and free, the one who slays demons with guns and fancy moves, one who can take care of herself without help from anyone was suddenly.. _Just a little girl again,_ with pink cheeks and bubbly blue eyes.

Her father held her by her shoulders, "Look at you" he smiled, "What more did I miss?".

Trish laughed, wiping her tears with her fingers, "I'm glad to see you Dad.." she said.

"So am I my dear…hmm? It looks good on you" He noticed the dress she was wearing,

"Your mother was wearing that when I proposed to her"

"I know dad.." Trish replied, beaming at her father lovingly.

Her father offered his arms; _how very ironic _her father thought. Trish intertwined her arms over his as they strolled out of her room, talking about Trish's adventures and her travels around the world. She decided to keep the demon part to herself, or maybe they already knew what happened to her, "All is well my dear, the most important bit is that you're safe home" he said, Trish suddenly felt light, like she could finally breath again._ How long has she been holding her breath?_

Dante was toying with the new armaments he has acquired. Apparently when Trish's father returned from work with two elderly gents namely Boris and Eustace, Trish's grandfathers respectively, He found himself mused by the _old dudes_.

Boris was as fascinated with armaments as Dante is, being a veteran soldier during WWII. He was the younger of the two brothers and has thick German accent and a well poised stature. Eustace however was the writer, the walking encyclopedia and he would discuss subjects such as logic and philosophy with Vergil. Eustace seemed to be years, years older from his brother, his hair was snow white and balding, his body was aged, wrinkled and thin, but his mind was as bright as it was during his youth. Boris however was as always strict and strong but inside he would be the softer one.

The children left the manor earlier with Renee. So there they were, gathered by Alexander, Trish's father in his office. The room was circular with three giant windows draped in dark green. The ceiling was frescoed with an imitation of The Donnadio in the Sistine Chapel. The walls were in fact shelves and shelves and more shelves of books, documents and other reading materials. On every surface there would be an odd looking paper weight or a globe.

Eustace and Vergil were playing chess; Lady was sitting on the green lounge, much absorbed by the book she found lying there. Dante sat on the peach colored Davenport, arms spread on the top rail, getting bored, wondering why they were here, wanting to go back to his shop now.

The door opened, and there Trish and her father emerged, arm by arm. Trish was surprised to see everyone, and everyone was surprised to see her… then she realized, "Oh my God, I look stupid" it sounded like a question and a statement at the same time, her hands on her face "Is that my darling grand daughter?" Eustace peered through his thickly magnetized reading glasses. Lady smiled, very proud of her _masterpiece._

"Grampa!!" Trish said running to kiss his cheeks, she looked at Vergil with playful, piercing eyes. Vergil nodded, so clearly he approved of nice and descent. "You're vision lass... Now tell me, have you got me a grandchild?" Boris asked hopeful. He was the grandfather who likes to marry off his granddaughters to reputed and wealthy men for.. well, grandchildren. Vergil and Dante looked at each other, forcing their selves not to laugh, "Hey!" Trish opened her mouth in dismay, scowling, "Then suddenly you two are picking on me now?".

"I didn't say anything" Dante said biting his lips, thinking how_ beautiful_ she looked,_ No_, Dante thought beautiful was by far an over used word. With the faint glow on her skin, Trish was radiant, gorgeous.. almost_angelic. _

Vergil cleared his throat "I think we're all here" he said, getting up with a polite gesture which was recognized by the old man.

"Yes. Yes" Alexander said, walking towards his office table, Trish leaned her hands on the top trail of the Davenport where Dante was sitting, Dante looked up and saw Trish looking down at him, smiling.

"You're pretty" he whispered, gazing at the upside down face of Trish,

"Thanks, Lady destroyed me" she whispered back, "She did a good job"

Vergil stood near the window. While Boris took Vergil's place and continued playing chess with Eustace.

Alexander took out several documented papers from his drawers. "I call for this arrangement so that we can preside over your parents' will" he said looking at Dante then Vergil.

"huh?" Dante asked, puzzled "I was an accomplice of your mother" Alexander said, Trish said nothing. "You never thought your parents would leave you with nothing now would you?" said Boris, "Checkmate" leaving his knight with a loud thud on the chess board.

"Isn't it weird how Dante, Vergil and Trish's names are all on this book?" Lady asked, clearly unaware of the current situation, "Ah, La Divina Commedia" Alexander exclaimed, "Of course my child" said Eustace, thinking of a move, "T'was I who named them three" glancing at Trish, Vergil and Dante with a crooked smile.

Trish shot a look at her Grampa Eustace, so did Dante and Vergil both wondering what it meant. Lady chose to remain quiet as she slowly closed the booking, resting it on her lap. "Evangeline was my father's student", Alexander explained. "She's very inclined with Literature, most specifically with The Divine Comedy"

"Indeed she was" said Eustace, who was able to save his king from the wrath of Boris' strategic plan. "Such a beautiful young woman.. Such a waste,"

"So, moving on" Alexander continued, leaning on his office table, Dante chose to stand up, Trish and Lady followed him with wondering stares, he stood near the door getting anxious, walking through and fro, pretending to be uninterested while he started twirling his guns.

"Evangeline and I made several arrangements 25 years ago and this _arrangement _should be made in order for you two to acquire your rightful heirlooms"

"So what's it got to do with me?" Trish asked, feeling kind of nervous

"Don't be hasty now child, don't get too excited" Boris smiled making another turn, eating up Eustace's bishop.

Vergil listened attentively. "So" Alexander continued, "This will break my heart terribly and truly her demise was of great shock to me, but arrangements are arrangements…".

"Get straight to the point now lad!" Boris yelled with rich, traditional German accent.

Alexander inhaled and upon exhaling, the words all slipped from his mouth, "The arrangement was that my eldest daughter is to be married with one of her sons".

Three things happened at the same time, Vergil broke the handle of the china teacup he was holding, Dante dropped Ebony and Ivory, for the first time, and Trish fell on the floor right when she was about to sit. There was silence_, tense, awkward_ silence

"Are we getting punked?" Lady asked, and the Trish, how she wished they were. This all came in a shock.

Trish immediately got to her sense and jumped to her feet, "that is so unfair!" she reasoned.

"Ah, my child I cannot see why that is unfair" Eustace said, "you are a beautiful young woman and well, they are both good looking too, a handsome couple you'll make with one of them two"

"What I'm trying to say is, okay hear me out" Trish explained, "I opposed of these kinds of arrangements, I mean, aren't you suppose to be in love to get married? Those things weren't supposed to be rushed right? I mean.." she tried to find the right words, "shouldn't we be.. in love _first_ before we get married?, marriage is like.. a big thing"

Alexander smiled; "The last time we argued is about why a thirteen year old girl should get her own apartment" Trish shrugged in defeat,

"Love grows my darling…" explained Eustace,

"When I was married to your grandmother, I was.. _hesitant_. It was arranged as well, and I was with another woman at that time." Eustace began his tale with voice tested by both time and experience. "Due to our parent's wishes, we have no other choice; she knew I was in love with someone else at that time and how I was bitter about it. But still she did her part, she took care of me when I am sick, she cooked for me, washed my clothes." Eustace, looked at his audience, "Until finally I was gratified, she never asked anything of me, but I took the initiative, gratitude turned into fondness, fondness turned into care and care grew into love" His audience is always very much absorbed with his stories, after all he has the gift of it.

"Seeds of love should be planted and in time, love shall grow." explained Boris with an unusual serenity in his voice.

"I see that a marriage is at date" Boris stood up, having lost to Eustace, "A marriage it is!" he exclaimed.

"So.. One of us gets to marry Trish... and then we'll get our stuffs?" Dante cleared. Trish was… confused.

"_Not quite_..." Eustace said, setting up his chess figures again.

"What do you mean _not quite_?" Vergil snapped, it was enough that they get to be married against their will, what more damage can be done.

"Getting to the part I like most" said Boris, Trish got up slowly.

Alexander rubbed his temples but smiled at the thought, "When a child has been conceived only then can your inheritance be acquired"

Dante and Vergil both looked at each other, with expressions only they can read.

"A wedding how delightful!" said Eustace with sprite

Trish, fainted, Lady and Alexander both ran to her

"See how excited she is!" exclaimed Boris, "Another grandchild, I cannot wait"

"Let us think of a name" Eustace suggested ecstatically, trying to find any books by Alighieri

AN

finally my prelims are over!! it was hard.. like hell , specially special Education, my major tears but i think i passed.. i wish, i hope, i pray. lol nweize yeah you guys i have just read that guys who are let's say, "mama's boys" are most likely to endp with girls who remind them of their mother.. cough Dante lol

i am basically a noob when it comes to dmc4, i watch the trailers that's all, but aside from that i avoid reading any materials bout it, i dunno i dont wanna spoil it i guess, i want to be surprised when the game shows up but thanks for informing me ..

sigh one more chapter and it's the end cries nah you're gonna see more on demon sanctuary .


	12. Before It's Too Late

Lady pulled Trish by her right arm while Alexander supported her; they sat her down the couch. "You okay?" Lady asked, very concerned, not about Trish fainting but about the sudden _arrangement_. Suddenly _matrimony_ was a terrible word to her. Alexander glanced at his father, Eustace and his uncle Boris who were both still arguing whether or not the child should be a girl or a boy.

"I believe we must all leave you three to discuss this affair" Alexander straightened up, fixing his dark gray suit and gently stroking his daughter's hair. Eustace and Boris paused as they too exited the room, but continued on with their babblings outside.

Alexander held the door for Lady, "I'll leave you now kei?" said Lady as she proceeded towards the door. Trish nodded as she bade farewell to her emotional support with droopy eyes.

"I decline" came the cold and decided voice of Vergil, everyone who was present in that room looked at him, "I believe that we shall leave you _two_ to discuss this affair" said Vergil, placing much emphasis on the word _two._He stuck to his word, marriage is something out of plan right now and based on his current experience when it comes to baby sitting.. having a kid is far too much.

Alexander nodded as Vergil exited the room first and fast, followed by Lady. Trish watched them go as her father finally closed the door.

It was never like this with Dante, being alone with him has never been this awkward for Trish. "You don't want to get married", it was neither a question nor an accusation but just a factual statement Dante concluded based on his observations. Trish lifelessly shook her head

It was clear to him that she was trying to get herself out of this arrangement and why would that be? He thought it was perfect, a marriage. He knew Vergil would say no, Vergil talked to him before about this... _Would Trish react this way if she were to marry Vergil? __so__ that must be it then_, he thought. _Maybe Trish would rather have Vergil marry her than me_.

"You _can't _understand, I just.. Don't like it this way" Trish chose her words carefully. Actually she have thought of it before, Dante and her getting married, she used to dream about it and now it's going to come true, but this was not the kind of marriage she thought it would be, she wanted it to be perfect… not arranged.

"Yeah, I bet Vergil would understand that huh?!" his voice was sarcastic and rude, Dante was really not that very smart when it comes to handling his own feelings and often times he would retort to a bottle of liquor to soothe things out, but in this situation where heavy drinking to hide one's feelings is unavailable, it could only mean trouble.

Trish's eyes narrowed, "This is not the right time to get jealous Dante, and since when did Vergil came into the picture?!"

Trish had her principles when it comes to love and marriage, she may not be wholly human anymore, but she is_still_ a woman, fragile and sensitive. Dante was jealous, confused and angry, like any driven male put on this very complicated situation with Trish.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Trish, that you're stuck with me! and I happened to be _not_ one of those guys you'd walk all over" Dante was being unfair this time, sure he did notice passers by looking at Trish or how men would intently pass by his shop to catch a glimpse of her. This is the problem with men_, oh boy_.

"What do you mean?!" Trish fired back, "Oh yeah! Forgive me for being too hard to get! Unlike your sluts with bleached blonde hair who'd eventually give in to you! I happened to be a natural!" the tense between them was rising. Trish saw it, it was very long time ago really, and it was just one woman she saw Dante with. Why would Dante be with a nameless woman? Well Dante was lonely…

Dante took care of Trish during their stay together. He didn't touch her, he had every chance to claim her and probably every right too, but he didn't, he respected her and watched out for her. Trish wouldn't understand that, how hard it was for Dante to restrain himself from doing something that could cause him to loose her. But he eventually did, despite all of his efforts.

"You know what? That reminds me" Dante glared, crossing his arms over his chest, and then again he hesitated.

"What?" Trish challenged

Dante didn't respond

"C'mon you're a tough guy right?!" She said, gritting her teeth

Well, he has to say something, _"I prefer brunettes"_ It was slow and straight. That bit hit Trish hard, her anger suddenly faded away; her fury was replaced by a dejected feeling, her muscles relaxed, her face expressionless. That was by far the most offending thing Trish has ever heard, and coming from him, it was twice the pain. She could have laughed, if it was a joke, but it seemed like _he meant it_.

"Stupid!" Lady hissed from behind the door. Apparently, Vergil and Lady didn't left entirely; in fact they have been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Well yeah...?" Trish was solemn and just... just unhappy. "I never really liked guys who wear red" she turned to towards the door upset.

Dante knew he should have never said it, it wasn't true of course but it was just now he realized how hurtful that was; he never thought Trish would take it that bad.

"Trish.. I" before he could finish Trish turned to him furious again "You know! If you wanted to marry me you could at least propose! It's not like I'm going to say no! I'm not going to be engaged effortlessly!" she cried then storming out of the room.

Dante was dumbfounded, _that was it? _He thought... and then he realized that they really never formalized their relationship, didn't do stuffs normal couples would do, not to mention the issue whether or not they are a couple. It daunted him, the fact that he hasn't really done anything to please Trish at all.

Upon opening the door, Lady who was leaning on it, could have fallen if it weren't for Vergil who caught her by the arm. Trish stared at the two, red-handedly listening to their arguments. "I was just passing by" Vergil coughed. Lady looked at Vergil, her mouth open in dismay. Vergil shrugged his shoulders

"Just horrible!" Trish ran away before she could start crying in front of them.

"Are they getting divorced?" Lady wondered

"They're married?!" Vergil frowned in confusion

"Not formally, but they do look like it, don't you think?" and it was true, why would Trish still find herself coming back every now and then to see if Dante is okay? And why wouldn't Dante go get himself settled with a woman if he wasn't over with Trish. The two had some unspoken feelings towards each other and everyone can see that except.. Them. They are committed with each other_, married in their own way._

"I take that one, you take this one" Vergil suggested, making it sound like some game plan, Lady nodded, "I'll go now" said Vergil

"Where you goin?" Lady asked

"Just tell him I Ieft"

"Aren't you gonna stay for the wedding.. if there would be.. to get your stuffs?"

Vergil shook his head, "I have things to do"

"Ok.. take care" as Lady entered the room, she flexed her knuckles, someone would be receiving a knuckle sandwich

During one of Trish's travels, she learned quite a few things; one is how Marlboro red can help her forget problems. She was never a smoker but she tried it, worked for her that one time. She stood outside, forcing her eyes to look up, trying to fight the tears. Her mom always told her to look up when she feels like crying, so the tears would run back. She was just a little girl and she knew it wasn't at all a very good advice.. but it helps.. al lot.

She was in the terrace where everything was cool and breezy, where everything was just so serene, no noise, no nothing just the faint glow of the afternoon sun and the leaves scattered by the wind. She could almost taste the contents of that stick in her mouth and it did smell terribly strong for her liking. She flicked the lighter several times but it wouldn't give off fire.

Then without her detection, someone snatched her small, silver lighter away from behind, she turned and saw that it was Vergil. He shook his head as he bounced the lighter on his hand a couple of times.

"Stop that, that won't do you any good" his voice was cold and concerned, just as always. He pulled the cigarette stick from Trish's mouth even if Trish was biting it, trying to play tug of war, He then threw it away.

Silent tears found their way across Trish's tears, trying to look away, not wanting to say anything. "C'mon now" said Vergil calmly, taking out his white handkerchief. "Look at you, don't you think you're too old for that?" Trish didn't need to say anything, Vergil heard everything.

"I am old enough to smoke" she sobbed,

"I meant the tears" said Vergil, taking Trish by the chin and gently wiping her tears away.

"He started it.." her eyes casting down, revealing her long and elegant lashes.

"He says a lot of crazy things he doesn't mean, you know that" his voice was soothing, it was unbelievable. He was being _too nice_

"He says he prefer _brunettes_" she finally whined her voice broke on the word _brunette_ fresh tears streamed down her crimson cheeks, Vergil chuckled as he took Trish face with both hands,

"He's crazy about blondes, believe me, I know.." he assured. It was the first time Trish ever heard Vergil do that.. laugh. Vergil shook his head, it was like handling teenagers, of all things to get upset over, it was the hair color issue.

She nodded, heeding to Vergil's comfort, he let go of Trish's face, "Now, you go talk things over" Vergil advised, smiling slightly. He pushed a lock of Trish's hair behind her ear before he turned to walk away. "Verg!" Trish called, "Where are you going?!"

"Away" Vergil replied, making his way pass the courtyard, into the open.

"..Why?.."

Vergil stopped and sighed, "I did what I came to do, I saw you, got things patched up.. Now I've got other things to do" he said without looking back.

"When will I see you again?!" she shouted out

"...Soon" Vergil continued walking, with a smile on his face, the cool breeze on his skin and a light heart.

Trish watched him go, until he finally disappeared, "Take care.." she muttered.

She stood in front of the mirror, "this is not happening!" she cried, jumping up and down, "Don't tell me, you're going to make me cry too!" as she pulled the sleek, black garment with all her might. Frustration over frustration. She gave it a rest and looked at herself through the full length mirror, and somehow, wearing that dress over the pair of leather pants, she saw her mom in her own reflection. And how she misses her mom, her mom would always know what to do. _Mama, if only you're here, it won't be like this_

It was dusk and Trish doesn't feel good at all, her eyes hurt, her body was heavy, she felt sick. The only light in that room was her dim night lamp and the silver glow of the moon peering over her balcony. Somebody entered the room, she knew who it was so she didn't bother look. She wasn't mad at him really, she was just.. hurt, and so was he.

She stared at her reflection again, _Mama, what_ _would you do?_ she bit her lip, as she thought of what her mother would tell her, _no more crying Trish_. He approached her slowly, calmly. He stopped to the point where she could feel his warm breath on the nape of neck. Then without saying a word, he turned her to him, and then he pulled her in his arms.

He buried his face on her neck, his warmth gave her strength, strength enough to hug him back in a tight embrace. Dante never says he's sorry, although he really is, he'll try to find a way to make up for it.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "I didn't mean it" and that was all…

Trish embraced him tight, forcing out all her tears, thinking to herself that she should ran them out. Dante felt her crying, and yes, she was crying. These were not the silent tears he was used to, he gently held her by her shoulders. _W__hat do __I__ do__What do I do__What__ did __I__ do?_ His mind was panicking

"Why are you crying?" he asked concerned with deep set eyes full of care and love.

"Because my dress.." she sobbed,

Dante tried to understand, "So..Your dress made you cry?"

"No!" she explained, "My pants also"

"So let me get this straight" said Dante putting some humor in the mood, "your dress and your pants made you cry"

"It won't fit" she sobbed and whined at the same time.

Dante bit his lip as he slid his hands underneath Trish's dress. Trish's heart started pounding to the point where she knew Dante could almost hear it. His hands passed through waist, then down to her hip then finally on the waistband of her low rise, gentle and warm, it almost made her shiver, the feel of his strong, warm hands on her bare skin. His hands were careful not to trespass boundaries and there seemed to be no malice in him at all, his eyes were all on hers. He zipped it close and "You're gaining back your baby fats" he teased, Trish pouted, "It's cute though.. I like that" he smiled, pulling Trish closer to him.

_Score_, Dante thought, it was a smooth move after all, but it's not like that anymore. Suddenly Trish was the most important thing to him now, she's all that matters.

"And your dress? Do you want me to unzip it?" He smirked, that was Dante Trish knew, Trish turned away, sitting on the marble balcony, facing Dante.

"It was my mom's" she said, Dante followed her, his arms around her hip, securing her in case she'd fall. Trish parted her legs a bit more so Dante could inch closer to her. She leaned her head on his with her arms loosely tied around his neck.

"And?" he asked, kissing the hollow of her neck

"I just miss her.. you know.. when she died, I thought I'll be okay, I can do things on my own but now.. now I am afraid that I still need her..and she's not there anymore" she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. _Oh hell, when would these waterworks stop? _She thought. Then she realized, it was only now when she gets to cry… She has been away for so long that she forgot how painful it was.

If there was someone who went through the horror of loosing ones mother, it was Dante and Dante knew how it felt

He kissed her forehead, "She's watching over you Trish, so does mine" Dante assured, feeling the hard pendant beneath her cotton dress. Trish nodded, smiling. Sometimes Dante do say the right things on the right time.

She kissed his neck, her soft lips on his skin was enough, he smiled, he needed that, "And you still don't want to be my wife?" his voice was soft but playful

He took Trish's legs, locking it behind his back, waiting for her answer. Her heart skipped a beat; she'd like that actually, to be _his __wife_. Like she belonged to him.. finally.

"I just don't want this _arranged_ you know.." Trish explained, "If we're going to get married, I don't want them to _want it_ for us.. we decide, its our choice, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to get married when _you and I both want it_" she wondered if she was making sense to Dante,

Dante understood, "You know Trish.. between you and me.. we never really used the word..." Dante hesitated.

"Love.." Trish finished his sentence, smiling at him.

He nodded."Yeah.. that"

Author's note

i know i promised you guys it would end here but i sort of reserved some fluff moments for a specific song title which i promise would be the last chapter soo there, wow lol i wanna thank you guys for motivating me to update and i do think i have the best reviews in the world! and there is nothing they can do about it lol and for the guys who became my friends here im soo glad you put up with my errors, foolishness and everything :hugs: i promise i'll do better! ohh my this getting way too much drama, i better lay off them korean love flicks lol

keeping the Dantrish legacy lol. if they have mr. and mrs. smith we have our own mr. and mrs.sparda. btw try to see this song called guillotine by urbandub on youtube, lol it would be cool to see trish and dante like that.

inspired by my best friend's wedding, hey the other day I watched that movie on dvd i was thinking of doing Lady a one shot fic following the story of the movie wherein she gets to screw the wedding of dante and trish but in the end she realizes that she's not the one and he's happy with trish... lol that would be funny!its just plain comedy so im not so sure about it

hey there is this Trish shrine called "criminal" have you guys seen it?

i promise the last last last chapter will be up this friday . no more delays lol


	13. Let's Rock

"You know.. Grampa Eustace told me.. that if you love someone, you gotta say it" her voice showed evidence that she was indeed sick, it was husky but still loving. Dante listened to her attentively, his eyes were earnest and full of understanding, "you say it out loud, right then and there if not, then the moment just.."

"Passes you by.." Dante finished her sentence; their voices were soft, loud enough for just the two of them to hear. She nodded_ Countless times those moments passed me by_ Dante thought. It's not easy for him to be so honest with his feelings and when it comes to those things; he likes to take his time. Not that this feeling has ever happened before, it was now, _just Trish_.

Trish bit her lip as she slid off the marble balcony; she stood there, just a breath away from Dante. He leaned both hands on the marble surface, cornering Trish. He wanted to kiss her so bad but they better change the subject before it gets too awkward. Dante watched her silently. She gave him a faint smile, "You don't look too good", He noticed as he pulled her chin up to face him. Trish nodded, then she rest her head on his chest.

Dante was concerned, but this time, he was really concerned. He is aware of the slightest change in her, was her skin a little paler? Did she do something with her hair? He could feel her high temperature. This was the weird thing about Trish, give her dozens of demons and she'll be okay, she'll have enough strength to wrestle Dante. But give her a few hours of stress, then she gets a fever.

She giggled, feeling her heavy head didn't stop her from remembering how Dante would chase her around the shop, poking her sides to tickle her. And how this tickle chase would eventually end up in wrestling matches wherein, she get to hurt him so bad, he'd tap out.

They were _too close_, she could feel his sweet breath on her face, then he leaned closer, aiming for her lips when she pulled back. "I'm sick" she croaked, he smiled, taking her face gently with his hand, "I don't care.." he softly muttered as he pressed his lips unto hers. It wasn't long before she eventually gave in. She wrapped her arms around him greedily. Her mouth was hot, and that kiss was perfect. If he could, he'd spend the majority of his time kissing her like this, his hands wandering her back, gently, sliding off to her sides. Feeling the slenderness of her body.

Trish didn't want to stop, but she didn't want him to catch her fever, she parted from him. Taking her time to catch her breath. He looked at her adoringly, with his eyes downcast, hiding itself from thick lashes. It was only now that he gets to gaze at her this close. He wanted to keep her forever. _If this is love, then yeah I'm in love._ "How can I make you feel better?" He asked grinning. Trish was about to say something witty when she thought of something

She had that slyness on her face again, and even though she looks paler than usual, Dante knew this wouldn't be good for him, "Do you love me?" she asked.

_Oh shit_ he thought. Of course he does love her; she was the only thing he loved so dearly. But the thing is, he was never really good with words. "Trish, you know I saved you a hell lot of times right?",

"Yeah, do you love me?",

"And I practically dragged my ass up here to make you happy",

Trish nodded, "Okay... now do you love me?"

"And I do like to kiss you a hell lot"

"Of course, now do you love me?"

"I can never win against you can't I" he sighed,

Trish smiled, and if it weren't for the dark surroundings, Dante could easily see her reddening, she could feel her cheeks getting hot, or is it that she's really sick.

"Do you?" she persisted, gaining confidence, she's gonna win this,

Dante bowed his head, "Yes Trish I do..",

Trish smiled, placing her arms behind her back, "then say it", Dante looked at her again with pleading eyes, "Say it like you mean it"

"Can't I just say it when it's not too awkward?",

"It's not awkward at all, it's the perfect time"

Dante let out a deep breath, "fine..Trish.."

Trish anticipated, "I..I.."

"Yes?" Trish urged,

"I..I think you better go to bed" he snapped, scooping her up, she gave him a disappointed look.

"I'm gonna be sick and I'll never be okay" she whined as Dante gently placed her in bed,

Dante chuckled, "You're such a drama queen" he teased, fixing her blankets then sitting beside her.

"Am not" she pouted, putting her arms across her chest, _Dang what would it take for this guy to bust out!_

He touched her face gently with the back of his hand.

He leaned closer to her, then he whispered something in her ear

She smiled, "I can't hear you"

"Are you kidding I just said it!" he frowned

"Said what?" Trish asked, forcing herself not to laugh

"That I love you!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I said I am in love with you"

"What?!" she was really laughing now

"I love you!!" he almost yelled.

Trish sat up, pecked him on the cheek then buried herself in her sheets, happy and content. Women can see it, they can feel it but they will never believe it unless they hear it.

"Hey, I've seen how these things go in the movies, Aren't you suppose to say you love me back?!" he demanded

Trish made a snoring sound.

"C'mon Trish give me a break"

It wasn't long before Trish's pretend sleep became real sleep, she was so very tired. And Dante, despite his nag to wake Trish up finally found himself smiling at her and admiring her serenity, he only hopes she's like this when she's awake.

He was sitting with the chair back, legs astride, resting his forearms on the top rail. His smile soon faded away when he realized that it was time. He waited for a few more minutes to make sure she was deep in her sleep. He even played a guitar tune for her earlier. What he was going to do was something he though of, long and hard. And he is certain that this is the most unselfish thing he'll ever do.

_This is the kind of life I wanted for you, but you can't have this kind of life with me Trish, I can't give you this kind of life_, he thought and he knew having Trish with him everyday though he wanted so much would be risking her safety as well. He quietly stood up, leaning over her. He kissed her one last time, right beside her lips and then he stroked her hair and the fragrance of it, the sweet, floral scent was something he cannot forget. He planted another kiss on her neck, breathing her in before he stepped out and disappeared in the darkness.

END…(kidding) (dammit Odeath)

She knows she's awake, but the thing is, she can't open her eyes, she's too tired. Then she realized she was dreaming. She was in a garden and the weird part is everything was warm colored, like the environment is in sepia. The garden was small and beautiful, bushes with wild flowers, a mulberry tree, and from where she stood, she could see the sea, everything was so beautiful. How she loved the sound of sea, with the wind in her hair, everything was perfect. It was too good to be true. "Mama!" a small voice called out. She looked back, only then realized a beautiful white house standing there several feet behind her. It was lovely, it was big but not as large as their manor, but it is more exquisite.

That house was very familiar to her, and she is sure when she sees the insides of it, she knew where is where and which is which. She was sure she has never been in that house, but at the same time, she felt like she lives there. A child beamed at her, _"Dante?"_ she thought. And indeed it was child version of Dante. A toddler with silver white hair, _he is Dante…_ _Oh great_, Trish thought, and then she remembered her resemblance with Eva. Even in her dreams, Dante would still look at her like his mother.

She knelt down as the child with red shirt and khaki shorts ran towards her, he almost tripped on the steps, he was so adorable and cute, and somehow, she does feel like a mother. The moment she embraced the little child she knew she wanted that little one to stay there forever. "Papa, I found Mama!" Trish was confused_. Papa_ she thought. She stood up, carrying the little Dante in her arms.

Then from the door, another child ran towards her, wrapping her tiny arms around her leg, she was the same age as the little Dante and with the same beautiful, silver hair, tied up in pigtails. "Mama!" she cried joyfully. Trish was really confused. Dante has a sister? No way. She bent down to let go of the little Dante who was too excited to play with his sister, as Trish saw it.

Looking at the two children carefully, she realized that they were twins. But something caught her attention; they both have big, blue eyes. Her heart started beating fast. "There you are" a voice too familiar said loving and caring, Trish looked and yes… Dante stood, smiling at her lovingly, with a black sweater and pants and that red coat. If you're Dante.. then.. She finally understood. She looked down at the children, _at her children_ who were playing with the flowers, and how she loved them. She would never want to wake up. She felt herself crying with tears of joy…

Then she woke up..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

"Dante, are you sure about this?" Lady asked glumly. They were already in the plane, apparently, this was Dante's plan, _she left me first_ he thought, _this is fair, besides It's for her own good… I am not good for you. _It hurts him a lot actually to be leaving her like this. But it is for the best he thought.

"Yeah.." he answered, trying to hide the sadness. Lady sighed, She didn't like this plan, he loves her, she loves him why aren't they happy?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Trish woke up with tears, she turned, and Dante was nowhere to be found. It was midnight and everything was cold and dark. She wanted to see him, to love him, to marry him. She wants to see her children, _their children_. She smiled to herself. That was the best dream in her life. She kicked off from bed, dressed as fast as she could, she ran her fingers through her hair, fixed everything. She's not going to let him go.

She ran towards the door, running pass the wooden corridors then suddenly, "where are you going young lady?" an old loving man peered from behind the library door.

"Oh, Grampa!" Trish cried, "It's Dante!, I need to find him!"

Grandfather Eustace stood up with his shaky body and thick glasses. He walked towards her, "My dear, be not afraid of love, to fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead, it is the most confusing yet most wonderful feeling you will ever have." Grandpa Eustace knew Trish was afraid to fall in love and why is that? Simple, she's afraid to fall, to crash, to fail. Trish nodded her head smiling, her heart finally lightening up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

"Not in here!" Maria said as she checked Trish's room,

"not in here either" Helena said after checking the bathroom.

"not here either" Christie announced after checking every closet.

"Nowhere" came little Carrie after checking under her bed.

"Face it Grampa Boris, they ran away" said Faith,

"Ran away?!" Boris bellowed, "Eloped!! Without even getting married yet?!",

"Shush your pie hole old man!" Eustace snapped. The old men again started arguing while Alexander stood calmly facing the bay view window, the children gave up on their search, they have just woken up after arriving so late then Trish, Dante, Vergil and Lady was no where to e found.

"Isn't it romantic?" Renee dreamily said as she imagined Dante and Trish.

"Papa, When will we see them again?" Stacy asked,

"Soon my darling" Alexander replied, smiling, looking up at the sky, "Very soon"

Home sweet home..

Lady dropped Dante off a few blocks away from the shop, on his way; he passed by a fair with several booth, what caught his attention is a shooting booth. He noticed the black and white stuffed animal, it was the best prize, and he won it without even a challenge. When he got back to his shop, the doors were unlocked and it was squeaky clean, Patty must have kept herself busy while _they were gone_.. oh wrong it's back to being _just he_ again.

He looked at the Panda stuffed animal, it was an innocent thought. Trish might have liked this one very much. He placed the stuffed toy on his desk, also a photo of Trish which he slid underneath his mother's frame. Matt, the 9-year-old spunk, sold it for 25 dollars. It was worth it, it was a good photo of Trish. It was a candid photo of her staring up at the sky from her marble balcony. He'll need to buy another frame, he thought.

He closed his eyes, and imagined she was there, he haven't forgotten her fragrance, her scent got stronger like she was right beside him. Her soft touch against his skin, her _soothing_ touch.. The way her lips felt on his neck…_this was getting too good_, he purred, then he realized, he wasn't thinking of that at all.._ yet._

He smiled upon realizing that a lock of golden hair fell from his shoulders, and white arms loosely tied around his neck. He held her wrist and indeed it was no dream, "how did you get here?" he asked, smiling, amazed, thankful.

"Jet" she answered, she was ravishing in a red long sleeved sweater and a pair of black jeans. He pulled her onto his lap, "you came back" he said softly, eyes were thankful. He missed her too much. Trish nodded. He secured her in his arms while she nestled on his lap.

"I missed you" she said, kissing him softly.

"How bout them? He asked,

"That was my life… this is my life now, I'm with you.. I don't need anything else" she stared at his deep, gray eyes full of wonder. This was all Dante needed to hear.

"You wanna get married?" she asked,

Dante raised his eyebrows, "What the catch?"

"Give me one good reason why I should marry you"

Dante paused, "Well Trish, I'm not getting any younger, don't you think it's about time for me to get settled?"

"True, anything else?"

"hmm" Dante thought, "for one, I wanted to make it official.. that you belong to me _and nobody else_"

"Do me a favor?" she asked.

Dante rolled his eyes playfully, _I knew it_ "What now..?"

Trish whispered something in his ear, his eyed widen in disbelief

"Are you kidding me?"

Trish shook her head, smiling coyly.

Dante was waiting for the punch line, he is not gonna fall for this, "You're serious?"

Trish nodded

"You want us to do it?" he cleared

Trish nodded

"Trish if you're kidding me you better cut it out right now, you know me"

"But I'm not kidding" she protested, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she has to ask Dante for this. But she doesn't care, she wants to see_ them _soon!

"There I was asking for marriage and you came in asking for sex"

"Babies" Trish corrected, and yes she missed her little ones already, she was sure, no doubt about it and soon she'll meet her two little angels… not entirely angels but you know.

"Same thing" said Dante and yes he knew the answer too well, but he might get something more than a steamy night with Trish if he played hard to get.

"I dunno" he said, "sure I like the idea of us making babies but I'm not so sure if I want to have kids right now" he explained smiling slyly. "I mean, you gotta take care of them and clean them.."

"I'll marry you" Trish promised

Dante grinned, _jackpot_, "Will you marry me?"

Though it was intended to sound like a question, it was crystal clear that it was a proposal.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your knees?" Trish joked

"I will if you let me" Dante said referring to Trish sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Nah, I like it better this way" she grinned, Dante chuckled

"So if we do it, we'll get married" Dante thought of sex before marriage,

"We can go to Vegas first thing tomorrow"

He nodded smirking, "Yeah I like that.. _but kids??"_

He took something from his drawers while Trish was still busying herself, her lips moving rhythmically against his. He then inserted the ring on Trish's long, slender finger. She stopped and her eyes were full of joy, she held out her hand to gaze at _that ring_, oh and _that rock_. It was a white gold ring with intertwining details and a diamond right in the middle. She looked at Dante with an astonished face.

"You like that don't you?" he teased. It was his mother's, he kept it for the right girl.. well, she's there. She embraced him tight, "I love you",

"I love you too babe" Dante smiled _finally_, kissing her on her forehead. He could get used to this, "This doesn't change my mind about kids Trish" Dante reminded, he really liked playing hard to get.

"It's not like they're gonna be here as soon as we're done, we gotta wait 9 more months" Trish explained hopeful, she never thought she would ask Dante for this, nor would she think he'd be difficult about it, "This can be our baby for the mean time" she said amusing herself with the stuffed Panda, kissing it on it's nose

"Great.. our first kid…we made a panda, good work Trish.. _But _kids?? I really gotta think about it" he teased

"I'll help you think about it" Trish whispered as she started kissing him on his lips then down to his chin.. to his neck, with soft, playful kisses. Dante wanted to prolong the moment but he cannot resist it any longer.

"I've decided" Dante said, standing up, scooping Trish up, bouncing her in his arms,

"What now?" she asked hopeful,

He looked at her with that grin she loved and then kicked the door to his room open, "Let's rock.."

Trish's giggles trailed off when the door finally shut close.

Now what was Dante's share of the inheritance? The house where his mother and father used to live of course.. the same house in Trish's dream.

A/N

Woohoo finished!! Ohh men..was it corny?? Lol I thought you guys would think tis corny . but I hope you'll find some bits funny too haha but yeah i know i lack some action.. it's a failing of mine actually but

Yay I'm so glad lol I hoped you liked the ending, sorry I don't get to write about wedding stuffs that would late be on lady's point of view.

And yes, the chapter titles are song titles. I chose the songs cause of the meaning or if some phrase caught my attention . haha I made it seem like an OST Only when I sleep – The Corrs, I'll be your home – Rin Oikawa, Demolition lovers – My Chemical Romance ,She said – Rin Oikawa, Here we go again - Paramore, Mr. Brightside – The killers, Seventeen Ain't so sweet – The red jumpsuit apparatus, When you were young – the killers, Keep your hands off my girl – good charlotte ,People are People – d'sound ,Seeds of Love - DMC ,Before it's too late – goo goo dolls ,Let's Rock – DMC

Please review!!!! And thanks soo much for reading! Much love!!

Satanic park of Madness- yeah Angelina is hot, her hair used to be blonde she looked like trish! And yeah that site has some awesome pics of Trish, specially the front close up! Actually I was inspired because my friend just found out that she and this guy have an arranged marriage. The guy was her neighbor and they're friends, then they found out they're getting married and they're only 18! My friend doesn't want to marry him but she doesn't like to hurt his feelings so she's pretty messed up. It's so unfair.

Ohh men, I don't have xbox! Or ps3! Dang it!! I can't wait to _hear_ how the game turns out.

CurryChicken

Hey you!! You've always been there since chapter one, thank you so much for motivating me . I'll try to write more trish and dante stuffs kei?!

Eric Draven- thanks so much for reading this, . I'm excited to talk to you about what you found out but the topic is in my other fic, you have no idea, you made me scream! And I was in the library!! Lol

Destructo-wow you were there since chapter one, oh men thanks so much!

Dante's blade-well here is the update, my last one too ,


End file.
